Plan C
by apauletta
Summary: Renji, Rukia, Tatsuki e Ishida se darán a la tarea de hacer que Ichigo descubra lo que en realidad siente por Orihime... pasen lean y dejen reviews
1. El inicio de algo encantador

**Hola a todos, pues les dijo mi primer fan fic ji ji y pues obvio tenía que ser de mi pareja preferida Ichigo x Orihime : )**

**Espero que lo disfruten como yo lo hice escribiednolo.**

**Porfa comenten ya sean cosas buenas o malas, todo es constructivo ^-^**

**_Ohu casi lo olvido el diclaimer; los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen, sólo a Tite Kubo sama! si no, bueno ya saben me hubiera encargado personalmente que pasaran un par de cosillas por ahí ja!_**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 1 **

Empezaba un nuevo día de instituto para Kurosaki Ichigo. El chico de pelo naranja se despertaba como ya era costumbre, con el poco normal y muy habitual recibimiento de su padre. El desayuno ya estaba hecho, desde que su madre había muerto Yuzu una de las hermanas menores de Ichigo, se encargaba de todas las tareas domésticas mientras tanto Karin le hacía ver a su padre lo mal que estaba al portarse así, - No es normal, nadie tiene un padre tan inmaduro, maldito viejo- le gritaba la pelinegra a su papá en tono de queja .

-Maldición ya voy tarde- gritaba el pelinaranja.

–Pero Ichi nii tu desayuno- le gritó Yuzu

– Lo lamento Yuzu lo comeré más tarde- decía el chico para luego salir corriendo de su casa. Fue gracias al frío que Ichigo se había quedado dormido, a eso y también al hecho de que recién había terminado la sangrienta guerra de invierno, después de todo Aizen no fue un enemigo fácil de vencer, al final lo que terminó con él fue el mismo poder del Hogyoku. El Hogyoku era tan poderoso que necesitaba un portador que pudiera soportar tal cantidad de energía y simplemente Aizen no era el indicado.

Llegó al instituto un poco antes de lo que había pensado, pero Keigo no tardó en correr para recibirlo.

-Iiichiiiiigooooooo- grito Keigo como siempre, pero como siempre también Ichigo lo recibió con el codo listo para detenerlo .- Que malo eres Ichigo- dijo el pobre de Keigo sangrando.

-Buenos días Ichigo- saludó Tatsuki, amiga del shinigami sustituto desde la infancia.

-Buenos días- no tardó en responder este mientas se acercaba a su asiento situado cerca de la ventana.

- Hola Ichigo- saludaron también Ishida y Chad. -¿estas bien? hoy te ves raro, como en la lela, aunque conociéndote no es de extrañarse, siempre eres así- afirmó Ishida levantando un poco sus lentes.

- ahh… ¿ehhh?... ¿qué te pasa cuatro ojos con quién crees que estás tratando? mald…- no pudo terminar porque Rukia le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

- Maldita enana ¿y ahora a ti que te pasa?-

- A mi nada.. ese golpe era sólo para que despertaras de tu estado embobado, parece que el frío te congelo el cerebro y te tardas en reaccionar.-

- Yooz buenos días Ichigo- se le acercó Renji, después de que Rukia hiciera de las suyas como cada mañana.

- Chizz… maldita…- refunfuño Ichigo mientras se recuperaba del golpe en la cabeza.- Hey un momento ¿ustedes que hacen aquí, no se supone que deberían estar ya en la Sociedad de Almas?- preguntó un poco confundido.

- Ves, te dije que se te congeló el cerebro, pues como aún hay Hollows alrededor, alguien tiene que ayudarte a terminar con ellos, y como es obvio que tu solo no puedes hacerte cargo te venimos a ayudar- le contestó Rukia con cierto aire de superioridad.

- Oigan por cierto ¿no les parece raro que Inoue san no haya llegado? ¿en dónde se metió?- pregunto Uruyuu muy interesado mientras confirmaba la ausencia de su amiga buscándola con la mirada en el salón.

- Oh Inoue dijo que iría a la biblioteca un rato, dijo que tenía que estudiar antes de que empezaran las clases, por lo visto ha estado dedicandole menos tiempo al estudio por alguna extraña razón- contestó Tatsuki .

_¿En la biblioteca?... bueno eso no es raro en ella, no por nada es de las chicas más inteligentes de la clase, ¿pero a estas horas está ahí..? _se preguntaba Ichigo en silencio, sin embargo cuando se sorprendió pensando en ella sólo movió la cabeza como en forma de negación _¿qué?¿ desde cuándo me importa en que dedica Inoue su tiempo? _.

- Bien todos sentados la clase ya va a empezar y hoy pienso exprimir sus pequeños cerebros bua ja ja ja ja…- dijo la maestra que estaba entrando al salón de clases, y así cumplir con su amenaza (chan chan chan clases de matemáticas).

El tiempo pasaba lento, como es normal cuando tienes a un profesor que no deja de hablar de ecuaciones extrañas y de cómo se puede disfrutar sacando la derivada de X y Y. – _Bien y ahora ¿qué? la clase no va a ser lo mejor que me pase en el día seguramente y ahora mmm… veamos que hay de interesante… bien Rukia está dibujando Chapys como siempre ja ja ja …. Renji… ja ja ja se le va a caer la baba si sigue viendo de esa forma a la enana esa… uff que aburrido ya basta…. e Inoue ¿qué estará haciendo?.. _ Durante toda la clase se sorprendió así mismo pensando en Orihime, preguntándose donde estaba e imaginándose algunas razones por las cuales no aparecía.

Rukia mientras tanto le mandaba mensajitos a Tatsuki en código Chapy para que nadie supiera de lo que estaban hablando y así ellas también escapaban un poco de esta tortura llamada clase de matemáticas.

Sonó la campana lo que significaba dos cosas; la primera: que la clase por fin y gracias a Dios terminaba y la segunda para Ichigo es que podría escaparse un rato de sus amigos además Inoue no había llegado al salón y como el pelinaranja no estaba de humor para aguantar las malas bromas de Keigo y el el sarcasmo de Ishida, lo único que pudo hacer fue ir a buscar a la chica que hacia falta, al parecer se dio cuenta de que prefería pensar en algo encantador….. esperen un momento dijo acaso ¿encantador?... . ¿Pero es que en realidad la chica no sólo era su amiga por ser una persona alegre y simpática, ahora también le parecía encantadora?.

_Así que Orihime es encantadora ¿eh?... _pensó el chico mientras iba camino a la biblioteca, lugar donde según le había dicho Tatsuki estaba la chica desde inicio de clases.

Llegó por fin a la biblioteca, y en las primeras mesas localizó a la ojigris pero no estaba estudiando como se supone que debería estar o por lo menos como él había pensado que estaría, no, en lugar de eso Orihime se encontraba profundamente dormida, al verla inconcientemente a Ichigo se le salió una sonrisa reflejando la ternura que sentía al ver esa escena.

_Creo que debería decirle que el cuarto periodo ya va a comenzar. _

-¿Inoue?- susurró él. Pero no hubo respuesta por parte de la pelinaranja, en cambió sólo salió un suspiro y un pequeño escalofrío debido al frío que estaba haciendo.

Al ver esto el chico sonrió levemente, se quitó su chaqueta y se la puso encima a la chica, se sentó junto a ella, puso sus brazos sobre la mesa, cerró los ojos y antes de darse cuenta ya se había quedado dormido.

Sin que ninguno de los pelinaranjas supiera, ya había ojos curiosos sobre ellos, Tatsuki ,Rukia y Renji. Al parecer todo había salido bien, o por lo menos eso es lo que todos pensaban.

* * *

**¿qué les pareció?**

**ya casi está el segundo...cofu cofu...mentirosa... bueno ok ya tengo la historia en mi cabeza pero me falta escribirla ja ja ja n_nº... bueno los amo a todos de manera sobrenatural por leer a esta humilde y principiante escritora ñeñee... **

**Ja ja ja eso es los veo en el próximo capítulo.  
**

**Sayonara!**


	2. Los Planes

Los planes

**Capítulo 2**

Habían pasado ya algo de tiempo desde que Ichigo se había quedado dormido en la biblioteca, para su desgracia, sus amigos ya se habían enterado de la tierna escena que se dio, pero también por fortuna Inoue aún no tenia ni idea de lo sucedido.

-Maldita enana si sigues molestando de esa manera te juro que no te las vas a acabar-

-Ujujujuuuuu que miedo… mira como tiemblo…- respondió Rukia de manera muy divertida.

- ¿Te doy un consejo de amigos Ichigo?, simplemente admítelo, entonces te dejarán en paz-

-Renji tiene razón, ¿cuándo lo vas a admitir? Te gusta Orihime, no lo puedes negar.- Afirmó Tatsuki dándole más cuerda a Rukia para que se burlara de él.

- ¿Tú también Tatsuki?, maldita sea…. escuchen Inoue y yo sólo somos amigos, yo sólo la veo como una amiga y estoy seguro de que ella me ve igual….. – dijo el shingami sustituto ya un poco irritado.

- Buenos días Kurosaki-kun, chicos…..- slaudó una contenta Inoue Orihime.

-Buenos días- le contestaron todos al unísono excepto el pelinaranja quien estaba viendo hacia la ventana con el ceño frunsido.

-Saluda Ichigo…. ¿qué además de idiota estás sordo?- le preguntó Rukia quien al mismo tiempo le daba un golpe en el estómago.

-Pufffff…. oye eso dolió…argh maldita…., buenos días Inoue…. – decía el chico mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-Je je je …. no era necesario que hicieras eso Kuchiki san- decía Inoue nerviosa.- Seguramente Kurosaki kun estaba metido en sus asuntos… je je je ….- esto último lo dijo con volumen más bajo.

-En fin ehhh chicas ya casi es el baile de primavera… que tal si vamos a buscar vestido.- Dijo Tatsuki un poco para romper la tensión que se había generado aunque… un momento, ¿Tatsuki hablando de vestidos?, de acuerdo algo definitivamente no andaba bien.

- Suena bien, ¿tú que dices Orihime?-preguntó Rukia sabiendo la intención de la pelinegra.

-Genial, y después podemos ir a comer ramen con pescado frito y miel de abeja a mi casa, yo misma lo prepararé- dijo la chica con mucho entusiasmo.

- ¿Ramen con pescado frito y miel de abeja?- preguntó Renji al tiempo que hacía cara de desagrado y se le escurría una gotita de sudor por la frente.

- Sí, digamos que a Inoue le gusta mezclar- dijo Ichigo mientras contenía la risa por la cara de Renji, después de todo Ranji no había pasado el suficiente tiempo en compañía de la pelinaranja para conocer sus extraños gustos por la comida.

Ya a la hora del almuerzo…

-Al parecer todas las chicas van a tener el mismo tema de conversación durante toda la semana- comentó Ishidia a los demás mientras veían como se iban todas las chicas a comer juntas.

-¿Ahhhh si? ¿Y desde cuándo sabes tanto de chicas ehh Uruyuu?- preguntó Keigo incrédulo pero a la vez retador.

- Azano san, creo que es obvio, el próximo fin de semana es el baile de primavera, en lo único que piensan las chicas para este tipo de eventos son dos cosas, uno que es lo que se van a poner y el otro con quien va a ir- contestó Mizuro mientras tecleaba algunas cosas en su teléfono.

-Te he dicho que no me llames así….. ¿qué acaso no somos amigos?.-pregunto Azano…cofum… digo Keigo mientras derramaba lágrimas en forma de cascada.

-Patético- dijeron Ichigo y Renji al mismo tiempo al presenciar esa escena.

Mientras tanto las chicas…

-Muy bien a partir de este momento comienza la operación conquista, tenemos que asegurar las siguientes parejas Ichigo Kurosaki y Orihime Inoue, además Abarai Renji y Kuchiki Rukia- dijo Tatsuki mientras señalaba un pizarrón con los dibujos de las dos parejas.

- Tatsuki chan- le reclamó Inoue con un sonrojo muy notorio en su delicada cara.

-¿quéeeeeeeeé? Tienes que estar bromeando, ¿y-yo con el imbécil de Renji? já! ni en sus más rotundos sueños- Afirmó la pequeña Kuchiki mientras intentaba esconder el color que se le estaba subiendo.

- Sí, sí … lo que ustedes digan..-

- Más bieeeeen yo no permitiré que la cabeza anaranjada se quede con mi hermosa y amada Orihime,…- gritaba una colérica Chuzu- No, nunca, mi diosa con un animal como él jamás-

- Perdón je je je Tatsuki chan creo que se te está olvidando alguien- interrumpió Orihime.

- ¿A si? ¿quién?- preguntó la capitana de jodo.

-Tu e Ishida- dijeron al unísono las dos chicas que habían sido emparejadas con los shinigamis.

-¿q-qué? ja ja ja p-por-por supuesto que no ja ja ja ja ja – decía la pobre de Arisawa con una risa bastante nerviosa.

- ja ja ja ja creo que te hemos pillado, te gusta Uruyuu Ishida- reía felizmente la hermana del capitán del sexto escuadrón.

La pobre de Tatsuki no lo podía creer….¿desde cuándo se habían dado cuenta?...maldición esto empezaba a dejar de ser divertido.

-Valla si que son ruidosas- le decía Renji a Ichigo mientras se asomaba desde la azotea para verlas en el patio de la escuela.

- Ni que lo menciones- le contestó Ichigo quien estaba recargado con la espalda hacia la alambrada de la azotea.

Al terminar las clases todas las chicas se fueron a buscar un vestido para el fin de semana como lo habían planeado desde el inicio del día. Se pasaron lo que restaba del día probando y viendo vestidos muy bonitos, parecía una pasarela cada vez que una se ponía un vestido diferente. Cuando por fin todas tenían ya vestido se fueron Orihime, Rukia y Tatsuki a tomar un helado a un parque que les quedaba de paso para después ir camino a su casa.

-Gracias chicas me divertí bastante- dijo Inoue mientras sonreía y comía su helado.

-Sí ha sido un gran día…. Yo también me divertí mucho- agradeció también Rukia.

- Lo se- dijo Tatsuki mientras pensaba _espero que el plan salga bien a la primera._

-Bueno es hora de irnos, ya está empezando a oscurecer y no quiero preocupar a mi mamá- dijo Tatsuki.

-Sí tienes razón es mejor que partamos, además ya va a empezar el programa de Chappy y no me gustaría perdermelo, va en la mejor parte- le secundó Rukia

-Yo me qudaré aquí un rato más, si no les molesta, me gustaría tomar un poco de aire fresco, sobre todo porque, bueno ya sabe, desde lo que paso en Hueco Mundo…-

-No te preocupes Orihime no tienes que darnos explicaciones, sólo ten cuidado cuando regreses a casa ¿esta bien?- la interrumpió la pequeña pelinegra.

- Gracias Kuchiki san, Tatsuki chan ustedes también váyanse con cuidado-

-Sí- contestaron las dos pelinegras mientras se sacudían su mano en forma de despedida.

_Que bonita está la luna hoy… me recuerda a cuando… mis amigos me fueron a recatar de Hueco Mundo_ pensaba Orihime mientras empezaban a escurrir unas gotitas de lagrimas de sus ojos. Orihime estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, ahora se sentía un poder maligno que salía del cielo estrellado.

Mientras tanto en la casa de la familia Kurosaki

-Ichigo!- llamó la pelinegra al shinigami sustituto que estaba acostado en su cama a punto de quedarse dormido, por lo que lo hizo saltar y golpearse contra el suelo.

-¿Ahora qué?...- preguntaba el chico de pelo naranja mientras se sobaba la cabeza por el duro golpe que se había dado.

-Me manda decir tu hermana que la cena está lis..- no pudo terminar de decir la shinigami porque la placa de Ichigo empezó a sonar.

- ¿Un hollow? pero…-

- Al parecer está en el parque y ahí…. Maldición Ichigo corre ahí está sola Inoue- apresuró Rukia al darse cuenta del peligro en el que se encontraba su amiga.

De regreso en el parque….

-Ahhh auch- gimió un Orihime debido a un golpe que había recibido porque el hollow la lanzó contra un árbol.

-Hola nenita…. dime ¿qué haces tan solita en un lugar como este?, ja ja ja ja ja bueno eso ya no importa porque ¿te digo algo? Hoy vas a ser mi cena preciosa, percibo un poder espiritual delicioso…- amenazaba el monstruo a la pobre chica que no podía moverse porque el hollow tenía una de sus cuatro patas sobre ella.

_Duele….Kurosaki kun ayúdame por favor _pensaba la pobre chica que se estaba quedando sin aire y cuyo dolor superaba todas sus fuerzas por lo que instintivamente soltó varias lágrimas.

-Tienes dos opciones, o la sueltas o te corto esa pata, ¿qué prefieres?- Por fin una voz que ella pudo reconocer y cuando la escuchó sintió un gran alivio.

-Ku-kurosaki kun- pudo decir Inoue con mucho esfuerzo porque se estaba quedando sin aire.

-Valla, valla, valla… tienes muchas agallas niñito, ja ja ja ja ja si yo fuera tu bajaba esa espada porqu…..- el hollow no pudo terminar su amenaza porque Ichigo ya le había cortado la extremidad que tenía aprisionada a Inoue. – Ahhhhhhhhhhhh duele, duele, duele….. maldito me las vas a pagar- gritaba el hollow mientras veía al shinigami quien tenía a Orihime entre sus brazos, pues la había quitado de donde estaba antes para dejarla recargada en un árbol para que recobrara el aliento.

Sin que el monstruo se diera cuenta Ichigo ya había usado su shumpo para cortarlo en dos.

-Gracias Kurosaki kun..-habló la pelinaranja pero no pudo terminar su frase porque el chico la interrumpió

-¿Te encuentras bien Inoue?-

-Sí gracias- respondió ella un poco desconcertada porque esta vez el shinigami le habló de espaldas

-¿Por qué no usaste tus poderes?, no estarías lastimada si lo hubieras hecho- preguntó Kurosaki en un tono casi de molestia pero era más de decepción.

La chica sólo pudo bajar un poco la cabeza avergonzada.

-L-lo… lo siento mucho- dijo la chica con una voz entre cortada

-Vamos te acompañaré a casa- le dijo Ichigo mientras se metía a su cuerpo y la chica se levantaba de donde estaba.

Durante todo el camino de regreso hubo un silencio muy incómodo entre los dos que sólo se pudo romper cuando habían llegado a casa de la chica y fue para despedirse.

-Nos vemos mañana Kurosaki kun y gracias de nuevo- le gritó Inoue más emocionada de lo que había estado en el camino.

Kurosaki solamente se despidió moviendo su mano mientras caminaba de regreso a su casa.

-Ichigo baka, eres un insensible- murmuró seriauna shinigami que los estaba espiando.

-¿Sabías que espiar a la gente no sólo es de mal gusto sino que también de mala educación?- le Renji a Rukia mientras estaban escondidos.

-Ehhhh? ¿Tu que haces aquí,? ¿desde cuándo estas aquí? ¿Por qué estas aquí?...- grito nerviosa la chica Kuchiki, al parecer Renji la había tomado desprevenida.

-Son muchas preguntas ¿no crees?... sentí el riatsu del hollow así que vine a asomarme, pero cuando llegué Ichigo ya se había hecho cargo del asunto, ten al parecer alguien dejo olvidado esto en el parque- le dijo el pelirrojo mientras le entregaba una bolsa.

-El vestido de Orihime- afirmó la shinigami

-Al parecer lo dejó ahí después de que el hollow la atacara, más vale que se lo des mañana si no quieres que se preocupe y se ponga a llorar como descosida- le aconsejó el shinigami

-Cállate, Orihime no es de las que se pone a llorar por cualquier cosa…..- defendió la shinigami –Pero…..gracias Renji- esto último lo dijo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y en un tono más bajo.

-Tzz já! no hay de que, pero a cambio quiero que me pagues el favor- decía divertido Renji

-Malditooo por supuesto que nooooo si sigues así se lo dire a Nii sama- amenazó Rukia mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza.. (Rukia tan dulce y delicada como siempre).


	3. Plan A

**Hooola de nuevo... les dejo el capitulo 3... el cuatro lo subiré nada más que pase por unos filtros de redacción wa ja ja ja ojalá les guste**

**Por supuesto que Bleach no es mio... es de Tite Kubo**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Al día siguiente ya en la escuela….

-Ya ya Orihime no pasa nada deja de llorar, hoy iremos a buscarlo al parque y si no lo encontramos podemos comprar uno nuevo no te preocupes- trataba de decirle Tatsuki a su amiga quien lloraba desconsolada por el vestido que había perdido.

-Hey Orihime mira….- le gritó Rukia mientras le aventaba a su lugar una bolsa de compras.

-Mi vestido… ¿pero cómo?... Kuchiki san ¿dónde lo encontraste?...- dijo aliviada Orihime mientras abrazaba con fuerza la bolsa de papel.

-Digamos que hoy en la mañana me di una vuelta por el parque y lo que vi se me hizo muy familiar- le contestó Rukia muy orgullosa de su aventura.

-Enana mentirosa- murmuró Renji mientras le salía una gotita de sudor por la frente.

- Oye Ichigo por cierto, ten, esto es para ti. Es un amuleto de buena suerte para los exámenes que se aproximan- le dijo la pequeña shinigami mientras le entregaba un sobre blanco cerrado. –Por cierto ni se te ocurra abrirlo hasta después de que pasen los exámenes porque si no se va la buena suerte- le aconsejó la pelinegra.

-Pero los exámenes son hasta dentro de dos semanas, pasando el baile de primavera- le recordó Ichigo.

-¿Algún problema con eso I-chiii-gooo?- le dijo una furiosa capitana con la que más valía no meterse.

-N-no ninguno Tatsuki sólo que….- trataba de soltarse el pelinaranja pero llegó alguien que es peor que cualquier hollow, incluso peor que los espadas a los que se había tenido que enfrentar el shinigami en su ida a Hueco Mundo…. la maestra de Matemáticas….

-Muy bien silencio clase…. antes de empezar hay un par de anuncios que les tengo que hacer, uno es, como ya saben que este sábado es el baile de primavera, por favor vengan todos formales, no quiero verme en la penosa necesidad de vestirlos por mi misma, ¿entendieron?... el segundo es que el viernes se tienen que hacer todos los preparativos para el sábado y a nuestra clase le tocó arreglar el gimnasio por lo que les pido que ese día vengan todos con papel, globos, flores y otras cosas para dejarlo hermoso, tenemos que demostrarles a las otras clases que vamos a dejarlo increíble…. Para que nadie se vuelva a burlar de mi nunca…- Ok la sensei ya se salió un poco de tema, además en esto último estaba ya muy emocionada y con un brillo en sus gafas que daba miedo. –Bueno terminados los anuncios a trabajar-

Una vez más terminó por fin el día de clases y todos se apresuraron a salir, un segundo más en ese salón era como un año en el mismísimo infierno. –no se les olvide traer adornos para mañana, uhhh ya mañana es viernes ja ja ja se me había olvidado decirles- les recordó Maki senseí con una sonrisa macabra y con ese brillo en los lentes que da miedo….

-Hasta mañana chicos…- se despedía Orihime de sus amigos mientras iba camino a comprar algo para el que sería el salón de baile.

-Espera Inoue san voy contigo- la detuvo Ishida – adiós chicos- se despidió Uruyuu.

-Hasta mañana- se despidieron todos al unísono.

- Chicos, los veo después, necesito ir a la tienda de Urahara, quiero ver si ya me trajo algunas cosas que le pedí- se despidió Rukia

Al final se quedaron solos Ichigo y Renji,

-¿qué te pasa Kurosaki? Te ves más serio de lo normal-

-Ehh? Oh no es nada es sólo que…. ayer apareció un hollow, como seguro te habrás dado cuenta, e Inoue estaba ahí, pero… no usó sus poderes para detenerlo y casi la mata.- le contesto el chico de pelo naranja

-Mira nada más, si que eres lento para algunas cosas ja ja ja…- rió sarcásticamente Renji

-¿De qué hablas Renji?- le preguntó con tono enfado

-Estás muy preocupado por Inoue pero ni siquiera te das cuenta de qué es lo que le pasa, ni de lo que sientes por ella… baaaaaka…-

-Cállate cabeza de mandril, ¿qué es lo que le pasa?-

-Desde que regresamos de Hueco Mundo los poderes de Inoue disminuyeron mucho por todo el trabajo que tuvo que hacer al curar a los heridos y sanar muchas otras cosas, es por eso que todavía sus poderes son muy débiles- le explicó. Al parecer el problema de Inoue sí que era serio.

-Maldición….- dijo Ichigo al tiempo que se golpeaba la cabeza con la palma de la mano. –y yo que le recriminé por no usar sus poderes. Te veo mañana- dijo el chico quien al parecer tenía intenciones de salir corriendo rumbo a casa de Orihime.

- Ichigo espera, ¿qué le vas a decir?, ¿que te enteraste de que ya no tiene poderes y que perdón por ser un idiota?, si no te lo ha querido decir es por algo ¿no crees?, además ahora esta con Ishida y él tampoco lo sabe, de hecho no se lo ha dicho a nadie.

-¿Entonces como te enteraste?- le preguntó muy curioso

-Porque al parecer la Sociedad de Almas ya lo sabe y el capitán Kuchiki fue quien se lo dijo a Rukia y ella me lo contó a mi- le explicó el pelirrojo.-Tendrás que esperar hasta que ella lo quiera decir, y mientras deja de hacer notar lo mucho que te gusta- se burló el shinigami

-¿Estás loco? Sólo es y será mi amiga…- le contesto el joven Kurosaki mientras se iba adelantando y le daba la espalda a su amigo-

-Sí, sí y por eso juraste protegerla ¿no?- dijo Renji en voz baja

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-Nada…-

Y así se fueron los dos amigos caminando cada quien a sus respectivos hogares. Cuando Ichigo llegó a su casa su padre lo recibió con una patada voladora y el blanco… su estómago…

-¿Qué te pasa viejo? ¡Ningún padre normal trata así a su hijo! Le reclamó Ichigo mientras le salía una venita de su sien.

-Claro, es obvio, ningún padre entrena a su hijo tanto como yo….. sólo te entreno para que sobrevivas en ese salvaje mundo….- dijo Ishiin con un tono heroico.

-No, lo que pasa es que estás loco.- le dijo Karin en un tono de regaño

-Buaaaaa mamá nuestros hijos ya no me quieren….- lloraba el "jefe de la familia" mientras abrazaba el cuadro de su difunta esposa que estaba colgado en una pared.

-Basta, me largo a mi cuarto..- dijo Ichigo saltándose a su padre que estaba tirado en el suelo llorando.

-Hey! ¡Bienvenido Ichigo!- saludó Rukia

-¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no te metas a mi cuarto mientras no estoy, y tampoco te sientes en mi cama- le recriminó el shinigami sustituto.

-Tranquilo, después de todo tu armario fue mi cuarto por un tiempo ¿recuerdas?- le dijo la pelinegra

-Sí, antes de que le mintieras a mi familia con una de tus historias baratas- le recordó Ichigo.

-Ahhhh total ya me voy…. Antes de irme hay un mensaje de la Sociedad de Almas, dicen que hay que estar alertas, puede ser que aparezcan muchos hollows el próximo mes , por lo que debemos de ser cuidadosos- le explicó la pequeña shinigami.

-Bien, mientras tanto lárgate, estoy muy cansado y quiero dormir, después de todo mañana va a ser un laaargo día- y valla que no se equivocaba el chico al hacer esa afirmación.

Ya el viernes en la escuela….

-Iiiiiichiiiiigoooooooo- saludaba Keigo mientras corría hacia el pelinaranja quien como siempre le alzó el codo para frenar su envestida, sin embargo esta vez pareció esquivarlo- Já! no caeré más en esos malos saludos que tien-… -no terminó porque Ichigo le dio un golpe en la cara, para ser más precisos casi le hunde la nariz. Aquí es donde empieza el largo día al que Ichigo se refería la noche anterior.

-Al parecer vienen todos preparados- afirmó la maestra.-Bien empiecen chicos tienen hasta que termine el día para dejarlo lo mejor que pueda, Gambateeee- animó la sensei quien parecía dispuesta a no dejarse vencer

-Síiiiiiii- gritaron todos los alumnos.

-Miren que bonitas flores trajo Inoue san- señalaba Keigo. – ¿Y ustedes que trajeron?-

-Yo traje papel picado, que traje de mi última visita a México- señalaba el mexicano Chad a quien realmente es difícil sacarle más de tres palabras seguidas.

-Chad… pero tiene calaveras y gente muerta festejando, es un baile de primavera no uno para Halloween- decía un compañero de clase mientras reía nervioso y le escurría una gota de sudor por la nuca.

-Y yo traje papel para hacer flores- decía Rukia muy emocionada, sobre todo porque la mitad del papel tenía estampado de Chappy. –Urahara san fue muy amable al vendérmelo, pues es casi único- decía con mucha satisfacción

-¿Acaso esto es lo que fuiste a comprarle ayer?- preguntaba Renji mientras le escurría una gota de sudor por la frente.

-Yo traje muchas luces de colores y papel plateado para hacer una cascada- presumía Tatsuki también con aire de satisfacción.

-Yo traje tela- dijo Ishida mientras sostenía un libro en una mano y en la otra enseñaba la tela que "casualmente" era blanca con una cruz azul en medio….

-Yo traje pegamento y tijeras ¿y tu Ichigo?- dijo Renji

-Demonios lo olvidé por completo….-

-¿Tomo eso como que no trajiste nada Kurosaki?- decía enfadada la maestra mientras se asomaba de manera gigante por detrás de Ichigo con una aura maligna…

-Ehhh? Je je je traje mi ayuda por si le sirve- decía nerviosamente el pelinaranja.

- Ohhh pero que considerado eres Kurosaki- decía la maestra con un tono de burla. –Debías traer algo más idiota-….. decía la profesora mientras alzaba su libro para darle con todo a la cabeza de Ichigo.

-No espere sensei…. Kurosaki kun sí trajo algo- intervino rápidamente Orihime.

-Enserio?- dijeron Ichigo y la profesora al mismo tiempo.

-Sí… Kurosaki kun trajo bebidas para todos, sólo que se le habían olvidado en mi lugar- decía Inoue mientras enseñaba una bolsa de plástico blanca llena de zumos de muchos sabores.

-Ohhhh bien, eso si que está bien, bien pensado señor Kurosaki- dijo con alivio la maestra mostrándole un pulgar en forma de aprobación, mientras se alejaba para ver que es lo que estaban haciendo los otros alumnos.

-Gracias Inoue te debo una- dijo suspirando el chico de pelo naranja

-Ohhh no es nada Kurosaki kun, tómalo como agradecimiento por lo de la otra noche.- lo dijo tratando de esconder su sonrojo con una gran sonrisa.

-Pero Orihime, ¿de dónde sacaste tantos zumos y tan rápido?- pregunto Tatsuki con asombro.

-Pues fui corriendo a la máquina que hay cerca de la cafetería, si tienen sed no vayan ahí porque ya no hay jugos je je je je – contestó la chica con una mano en la cabeza.

-Más claro ni el agua Ichigo- dijo Rukia en voz baja, pero el mencionado en lugar de contestarle sólo se limitó a voltearla a ver con un aire de desconcierto.

-Muy bien ahora todos al gimnasio- gritó la maestra como si estuviera dirigiendo un ejercito y señalando hacia donde estaba su objetivo, y así fue como todos los estudiantes en forma de estampida se dirigieron al lugar donde sería el baile.

Ya en el gimnasio….-Wow Orihime que arreglos de flores tan bonitos has hecho…- elogió Chizru

-Ja ja ja ja gracias Chizru chan ahora los colgaré por ahí- dijo la chica señalando un lugar en donde había un estilo de cuerda para colgar ahí lo que fuera, sin embargo estaba alto, Inoue tendría que subirse a una escalera para poder colgar sus bellos arreglos florales.

-Bien sólo no te caigas ¿de acuerdo?- le dijo Chizru por primera vez en mucho tiempo con un aire tranquilo y sereno

-Sí gracias- asintió la chica

- Y ahí va Inoue san, de nuevo a la aventura- decía Uruyuu mientras veía tratar de subirse a la mencionada a una escalera la cual esta considerablemente alta y no muy estable.

-Se va a caer-

-Cállate Renji no le eches la sal, ¿que no ves que esta muy alto y podría hacerse daño?- le reprendió Rukia

Dicho y hecho….

-Inoue, cuidado…..- grito Chizru. Era una caída considerable y sí que se podía hacerse daño.

-Aaaaahhhhh….- su gritó cesó cuando sintió que había terminado de caer, pero como tenía los ojos cerrados no supo como le fue de heridas, pero además no había dolor.

-¿Estas bien Inoue?- esa voz, la conocía, la misma voz que escuchó aquella vez que el hollow la atacó.

-S-sí…. g-gracias Kurosaki kun- dijo tímidamente… _Los brazos de Kurosaki kun son muy fuertes, justo como aquella noche_, sin embargo ahora había algo en la mirada del chico que era diferente a la de la última vez…. _¿qué es? ¿qué es lo que piensas Kurosaki kun?... sólo soy un estorbo y una molestia, lo-lo lamento…_

Carraspeo un poco la maestra, lo que hizo que los dos chicos salieran del trance en que se encontraban.

-Inoue ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó la maestra, pero sin preocupación al ver que era evidente que la chica estaba más que bien, sólo con un muchos pétalos en su cuerpo pues el adorno se había deshecho a la hora de tambalearse y caer junto con la chica.

-Sí sensei, gracias- respondió la chica.

-Mi bella Orihime… suéltala animal subdesarrollado, alguien como tu no debería tenerla entre sus brazos- gritaba Chizru mientras se escapaba de los intentos de Tatsuki y Rukia por detenerla.

- ¿A quién llamaste animal subdesarrollado? maldita lesbiana- decía Ichigo al tiempo que dejaba a Inoue en el piso para que pudiera levantarse.

-A ti te lo digo maldito pervertido asqueroso, intento de hombre- le gritó la chica de pelo rosado.

-Alto chicos e-esperen n-no….- trataba de detenerlos Inoue

-Bahh como sea- dijo Ichigo mientras le daba la espalda a las dos chicas y se iba a otro lugar a seguir trabajando. (lo que sea que estuviera haciendo).

-Chizzz casi- murmuró Tatsuki

-¿Casi?- preguntó Ishida

-Ja ja ja ja nada sólo hablaba conmigo misma je je je – se volteó la capitana de judo para evitar la mirada intrigante del Quincy, que tanto le gustaba.

* * *

**Ñe ñeeeee... que no se les olvide dejar reviews...**

**Espero les haya gustado les mando besillos : )**


	4. Los Hollows y el vals

**Hola de nuevo... **

**Bueno en este capitulo ya es el baile que tanto esperabamos... espero sea de su agrado, cualquier cosa ya saben con toda la confianza del mundo me lo dicen :)**

**Disclamer bueno ya saben no que Bleach no me pertenece, es de Tite Kubo...bla bla blad...**

**wiiiiiii amor para todos y Feliz Tanabata (atrazado) : )**

**

* * *

Capítulo 4**

-De acuerdo chicos hemos terminado nos vemos mañana….ahhh recuerden venir formales todos, si no ya les dije yo misma los vestiré uno por uno de ser necesario - amenazó la maestra con tono firme.

-Sí sensei- respondieron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Bien, entonces hasta mañana- se despidió la profesora.

Estando todos los amigos en la puerta de la escuela empezaron a despedirse.

-Adiós chicos, nos vemos mañana- empezó Tatsuki

-De acuerdo… sayonara..- se despidieron los niños

-Orihime, Rukia vámonos- ordenó la pelinegra

-Esperen ustedes ¿a dónde van?-

-Vamos a dormir en casa de Tatsuki chan, para así mañana arreglarnos ahí- respondió Inoue con una sonrisa enorme.

-Así es, pues que pensaban ¿que siendo un magno evento nos íbamos a quedar con los brazos cruzados? Obvio no- dijo la shinigami de pelo negro cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Magno evento? No crees que estas exagerando enana, sólo es un baile escolar.- se burló Renji.

-Dime enana una vez más y te juró que….- no pudo terminar su amenaza porque Tatsuki la jaló para que dejara de pelear y empezaran el camino a casa.

Y así despidiéndose todos se fueron a sus respectivos hogares.

Al día siguiente ya casi al anochecer….

-Hey, chicas no estoy muy segura…. es decir ¿no creen que es mucho?-preguntó tímidamente la ojigris.

-Orihime sólo una vez al año te puedes arreglar así, además de esta es la única forma en la que el descerebrado de pelo naranja se de cuenta de que le gustas…-

-Rukia tiene razón, ánimo Orihime, además te ves preciosa, ¿de que te quejas?-

-Gracias chicas, ustedes también se ven muy bien y de seguro Abarai kun e Ishida kun querrán pasar toda la noche con ustedes ja ja ja-

-Sí, y si no no importa el chiste es que nos la pasemos todas muy bien, que sea la mejor noche de nuestras vidas- animó Tatsuki.

-Hai- asintieron las otras dos chicas.

_Sólo espero que no aparezcan hollows por hoy, se supone que es hasta el mes que viene, pero va a haber mucha gente concentrada en un lugar….._pensó la shinigami pelinegra.

Ya en el baile….

_Valla no lo puedo creer, ¿tanta emoción para esto?, no se como la gente se puede divertir en ambientes como estos. Mejor me hubiera quedado en casa…. _Pensaba un chico de pelo naranja y ceño fruncido que estaba recargado en una de las paredes del gimnasio.

-Hoola Kurosaki kun- saludo Inoue al chico que iba vestido con un traje negro y una camisa roja con las mangas arremangadas y con una corbata color negra aún sin ajustar y con los primeros botones de la camisa desabrochados.

El chico se quedó atónico al ver la belleza que se le estaba acercando, portaba un vestido color naranja que amarraba por atrás del cuello con tirantes delgados pero muy elegantes, su pelo estaba suelto pero un poco ondulado y de adorno una flor de color amarillo pálido del lado derecho del peinado, su maquillaje era sencillo, pero así le quedaba perfecto.

_¿Pero qué?... se ve muy bien…._ ¿Hoy se ven muy bien las chicas no crees Ichigo? llegó Renji a darle un golpe en la espalda y sacarlo de sus pensamientos, a diferencia del pelinaranja él traía puesto un traje color rojo oscuro casi negro y una camisa blanca, pero sin corbata.

-¿Eh? A sí, sí…- respondió el shinigami sustituto.

-Hola chicos ¿qué tal?- saludó Rukia quien tenía puesto un vestido azul marino estilo strapless y le llegaba a la altura de las rodillas y tenía una caída abierta. El pelo lo traía suelto pero con una pequeña flor blanca del lado izquierdo. Detrás iba Tastuki quien llevaba un vestido amarillo, también a la altura de las rodillas y con tirantes delgados, ella era la única con un poco más de maquillaje, pero se veía muy natural y en cambio, la flor la llevaba en la muñeca izquierda.

-Cierren la boca….no se atrevan a decir ni una palabra- les advirtió Tatsuki quien ya conocía los comentarios que podrían salir de sus bocas.

-Wow! Arisawa san en realidad es una chica- pobre Keigo por hacer ese comentario se ganó un golpe en la parte inferior del estómago.

-¿Hey que tal si bailamos?- animó Rukia después de que todos sintieran lástima por Keigo, seguramente después de ese golpe no se podría mover fácilmente.

-Me parece buena idea, me permite esta pieza señorita?- le preguntó Ishida a Tatsuki mientras le llegaba por atrás y le ofrecía su mano, cuando ella se volteó para ver al Quincy sólo pudo sonrojarse y poner su mano sobre la de Uruyuu para así acceder a la petición del chico.

_Jo, jo jo quien lo hubiera dicho ella fue la primera en salir a bailar_… pensaba la pequeña pero no por eso menos poderosa shinigami hasta que sintió una mano en su cintura que la empujaba a la pista de baile.

-Renji ¿qué haces?-…. Preguntó asombrada.

-Ja ja… ¿pensaste que te ibas a escapar? el capitán dice que has mejorado mucho en tu forma de bailar, sólo quiero probar si es cierto- dijo Renji con una sonrisa burlona dibujando su cara.

-P-pe-pero….- antes de poder decir cualquier cosa ya estaba bailando con su compañero pelirrojo.

Entonces quedaron solos las dos cabezas pelinaranjas.

_Que guapo se ve Kurosaki kun, además huele muy bien_… pensaba Orihime mientras se sonrojaba un poco y miraba hacia otro lado para ocultar su cara…oh no…. _Nos hemos quedado solos y ahora que hago… _empezó a impacientarse la chica.

-Eh… Inoue ¿estas bien?..- preguntó Ichigo confundido por los gestos que estaba haciendo la chica.

-Ehh? Ah sí ja ja ja ja sólo estaba pensando en que debería hacer si nos atacan los hombrecillos verdes…. je je je je- se excusó Inoue.

-Está bien… eh… voy por una bebida ¿quieres que te traiga una?...- se ofreció el joven.

-Oh suena genial gracias Kurosaki kun- agradeció la ojigris con una sonrisa.

_¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer?... ¿la saco a bailar?... no no puedo ¿y si no le gusta como bailo?... qué demonios somos amigos ¿no?, entonces no le importará._ Y así fue como el shinigami sustituto se convenció a si mismo de que no sería mala idea romper el silencio incómodo que se había creado, por lo menos hasta antes de que se fuera por su bebida.

-Aquí tienes Inoue-

-Oh gracias Kurosaki kun.. je je ya tenía algo de sed..-

-Oh si bueno….emmm… ¿te gustaría bailar un poco? Es decir todos se fueron a bailar y seguro tú también quieres hacerlo….- por fin se atrevió el chico, a esta pregunta la chica sólo atinó a abrir los ojos como platos y sonrojarse no poco, bastante.

-Se-sería un placer Ku-kurosaki kun- dijo la chica ya con un poco menos de color, sin embargo seguía muy nerviosa y muy torpe en sus movimientos por lo que Ichigo se vio obligado a tomarla de la mano para evitar que se tropezara lo que provocó que el nerviosismo de la chica aumentara al igual que su sonrojo.

Empezó una pieza lenta, todas las parejas estaban bailando, por lo que Ichigo y Orihime empezaron a bailar también, era un vals, uno por cierto muy hermoso, los dos chicos empezaron un poco torpes, pero fueron afinando sus pasos conforme el joven Kurosaki iba tomando el control del baile y de repente…. se perdió en su mirada_. Se ve muy hermosa… y sus ojos, nunca me había fijado en la forma en la que brillan… y además huele muy bien…no lo puedo creer, estoy bailando con la chica más bonita e inteligente de la clase…_ ¿_pero qué…..?_ –ja ja ja ja- rió en voz baja el chico…

-Ehhhhmmm Kurosaki kun ¿estas bien?- pregunto la chica por la repentina reacción de su pareja de baile

-Ja ja ja ja… sí lo lamento es sólo que… no ja ja no puedo describirlo lo tendrás que ver por ti misma- y así le dio la vuelta a su acompañante para que viera al mismo lado a donde él estaba viendo….

-¿Quéeee? Je je je je…. Valla si que fueron rápidos… ja ja ja ja …-

- ¿Soy yo o Ishida y Arisawa se están besando?- preguntó Renji quien llego bailando con Rukia.

Era un beso tierno y dulce…como un primer beso… (quien sabe tal vez sí era su primer beso).

-Saben… aún hay cosas que no puedo creer ja ja ja….-se burló Rukia mientras bailaba tiernamente con el pelirrojo.

-Y ellos no tardan en estar igual- le susurró Ichigo a Orihime para que sólo ella escuchara, y en respuesta obtuvo una dulce risita por parte de la chica.

Esta vez eran Ichigo y Orihime quienes estaban muy pero muy cerca, podían sentir sus cuerpos juntarse cada vez más, esto en una dulce danza romántica que sólo los verdaderos enamorados entienden…sin embargo…

Un poderoso rugido acompañado por una gran fuerza espiritual….

-¿Qué demonios…?- Exclamó el pelinaranja –Renji, Rukia….-

-Ya se….. vámonos proviene de….- no pudo terminar la pelinegra porque algo entró rompiendo el techo del gimnasio ambientado como pista de baile.

-¿No se supone que hoy iba a estar tranquilo?- dijo Ishida quien se aproximaba a los otros cuatro con su pareja tomada por la mano.

-Ichigo, llévate a Orihime san a un lugar seguro, mientras nosotros nos encargaremos. ¡Arisawa ayuda a los demás a salir de aquí!- le ordenó Renji mientras veía que en el cielo aparecían más y más hollows.

-Sí- contestó la mencionada

-De acuerdo guarden la calma y salgamos todos de aquí- grito la capitana de judo y empezó a guiar a todos los estudiantes hacia la salida más cercana

Enseguida también obedeció el joven que se dispuso tomar de la mano a la chica para sacarla de la zona de peligro.

-Kurosaki kun ve con ellos yo puedo salir de aquí sola, no te preocupes- le dijo la pelinaranja para luego dedicarle una sonrisa un poco forzada, pues sentía mucho dolor y casi no podía respirar debido a la presión espiritual que había en el lugar.

-No te preocupes ya casi estamos afuera….- le dijo el chico ya muy cerca de la puerta, pero en ese momento un hollow gigantesco se paró enfrente de ellos.

-Maldito…. Inoue quédate aquí yo me encargo…- le dijo el shinigami y la dejo cerca de la mesa de las bebidas

Acto seguido Ichigo sacó una pequeña bolita verde de su pantalón y se la trago, para luego el salir en forma de shinigami.

-Kon cuida de Inoue-

-Ehhhhh?... de acuerdo.- dijo el nombrado para ir junto a la chica.-No te preocupes Inoue san esto terminará pronto- le prometió el alma modificada

-Renji cuidado atrás….- advirtió la shinigami de ojos negros, gracias a esto su compañero pudo matar al hollow antes de que se acercara más. De repente como si algo los hubiera llamado, todos los hollows empezaron a retirarse.

-Malditos…¿a dónde creen que van?- gritaba con furia el shinigami de pelo naranja mientras mataba a tantos hollows como podía.

-Inoue san ¿estas bien? le preguntó Uruyuu ofreciéndole su mano para que se levantara.

-Hai, gracias Ishida kun, Kon me cuido muy bien…- le dedicó una sonrisa al alma que estaba dentro del cuerpo del chico de pelo naranja- Emmmm chicos…. lamento ser de tan poca ayuda y resulte se un estorbo pero…-

-Orihime… ya te lo dije una vez sólo alguien que no quiere pelear es un estorbo- la interrumpió Rukia llamándole la atención-además no hay nada porque disculparse-

-Gracias amigos- sonrió Inoue con una lagrima escurriendo por su mejilla y con su mirada oculta por su fleco.

- ¿Todos están bien?- entró por una de las puertas Tatsuki

Y al ver a Inoue con la mirada cristalina y con cara de preocupación corrió hacia ella

-Orihime.. ¿estás bien?, ¿te hicieron daño?, ¿estas herida?-

-Por Dios santo Tatsuki ¿no crees que exageras?, ¿le ves algún rasguño?- se acercó Ichigo sobándose la nuca, al parecer había recibido un golpe y estaba sangrando

-Kurosaki kun estas sangrando-

-Neh esto no es nada no te preocupes- le aseguró el chico con una leve sonrisa dibujándole el rostro, lo que provocó que la chica se le subiera el color.

-Es hora de irnos, seguramente los días que viene van a ser muy activos, mañana nos reuniremos temprano para descubrir que es lo que atrajo a esos hollows.- dijo Ishida mientras se acomodaba sus lentes.

-Sí- afirmaron todos al mismo tiempo

-Bueno, entonces creo que es hora de que las lleve a casa- dijo Kurosaki con un suspiro de cansancio,

-No te preocupes Kurosaki kun- dijo Inoue al tiempo que movía sus manos en forma de negación

- Se bueno chico y acompáñala, a nosotros nos pueden acompañar Ishida y Renji ¿no es así chicos?- dijo Rukia mientras les dedicaba una mirada asesina.

-S-sí no te preocupes ja ja ja- respondieron los dos mencionados y con una gota de sudor escurriendo por sus frentes.

Ya de camino a casa de Inoue….

-Y bien….emmmm… ¿y…cofum…. Y qué tal te-te la pasaste?- dijo el chico tratando de romper un poco el silencio incomodo que los había acompañado todo el camino.

- EH? Oh pues je je bien…. digamos que el ataque de los hollows le dio un…. toque emocionante a la velada je je je je …., digo yo esperaba a los hombrecillos verdes pero en su lugar llegaron hollows así es la vida- rió nerviosamente la chica

-Je je je si…e-eso creo..je je je ….- tratando de comprender porque la chica siempre hablaba de esos hombrecillos

-Bueno pues aquí estamos, gracias por acompañarme Kurosaki kun, por favor vete con cuidado- se despidió la chica con una enorme sonrisa.

-De acuerdo….. nos vemos mañana entonces-

_Tonto…tonto eres un reverendo idiota Ichigo… pufff que más da... no debería preocuparme eso… hay cosas más importantes como porque demonios aparecieron tantos hollows hoy._

Mientras tanto ya en la casa de Ichigo…

-Gracias Renji… nos vemos mañana..- se despedía Rukia pero el chico se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla – maldito me las vas a pagar… ¿quién te dijo que podías hacer eso?... ahhhhh – se quejaba muy pero muy molesta la pelinegra al mismo tiempo que se sonrojaba.

-Ja ja ja si lo que digas, hasta mañana enana del demonio….- se burló el chico quien sin hacerle mucho caso se despedía mientras caminaba hacia la tienda de Urahara .

En casa de Tatsuki….

-Uruyuu sobre lo de hoy….-

-No te preocupes, je je je no estuvo mal, es decir no digo que beses mal lo que quiero decir es que…..- antes de darse cuenta ya estaba recibiendo el segundo beso de la noche.

- Puedo acostumbrarme- sonrío el Quincy para robarle otro beso a la chica….

* * *

**¿qué les pareció?.. ja ja ja van a ir cayendo uno por uno no desesperen mucho…. Tal vez me tarde un poco en subir el capitulo 5 pero digamos que la inspiración no ha pasado por mi cabeza últimamente y bueno ya saben como es esto….**

**Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews porfa no dejen de escribir, me encanta saber de ustedes : )**

**Los amo a todos de manera sobrenatural.**

**Besitos wiwiiiiiii**


	5. Plan B, viaje y visitas inesperadas

**Capítulo 5**

Al día siguiente…..

-Bueeeenoooossss díiiiiiaaaaassss Iiiiiichiiiiiiigggooooo- entró tirando la puerta el "inusual" jefe de la familia Kurosaki para así despertar con un golpe a su hijo.

- Estúuupido ¿qué demonios te pasa? ¿qué forma de despertar a tu hijo es esa?...-

-Ja ja ja… te falta destreza hijo…. si fueras más fuerte no tendrías problemas para esquivar mi super mega increíble y mejorada patada voladora.- dijo Ishiin con aire de grandeza.

-Como sea, ahora lárgate que tengo cosas que hacer…- gritó Ichigo furioso

-¿cosas que hacer?... ¿ qué querrá hacer un chico adolescente para que obligue a su padre a dejar su habitación?- dijo el padre con malicia aumentado así la furia de su primogénito.

-Cambiarme para salir ¿por ejemplo?- le contestó mientras lo empujaba fuera de su cuarto para cerrar la puerta con seguro y así poder prepararse para salir.

- Hey Ichigo.- le llamó Rukia por la puerta.

-Maldita enana ¿qué haces ahí?-

-Tranquilo ja ja ja… sólo vine a decirte que me voy adelantando, nos quedamos de ver en casa de Inoue para ver que es lo que sucedió ayer, no llegues tarde o quedarás mal frente a O-Ri-HI-ME- le dijo al parecer muy divertida por la reacción que había provocado en su compañero para luego saltar y dirigirse a casa de la pelinaranja.

-Maldita enana del infierno… me las pagará todas..- decía para sí el chico con una venita saltándole de la sien.

Ya en casa de la chica…

-Muy bien y ¿qué es lo que tenemos?- preguntó Renji una vez más

- Un montón de hollows que aparecieron de repente…- contestó con tono cansado Ichigo

- Bravo _master of the obvious_-

-¿Qué quieres Ishida? Llevamos aquí tres horas y media y seguimos sin lograr encontrar otra cosa que no sea tu estúpida teoría- le reclamó el pelinaranja parándose de forma agresiva del lugar en donde estaba y dirigiéndose hacía Uruyuu en forma amenazante, pues ya estaba harto y de muy mal humor debido al calor que hacía.

-Kurosaki kun… - dijo Orihime para si misma.

-¡Ichigo! Cálmate…. gritando y amenazando no lograrás encontrar la respuesta correcta, lo único que nos queda hacer es esperar a que la Sociedad de Almas nos de algo de apoyo y nos mande a un escuadrón especial para que la investigación sea más completa, además si aparecen más hollows debemos cuidar de la gente que es débil y está en peligro constante ….- dijo Rukia sin darse cuenta que en ese momento señaló a Orihime como ejemplo de las personas indefensas… pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado…-no-no O-Orihime no quería decir….-

-Está bien Kuchiki san…- se escuchó decir una pequeña y frágil voz proveniente del lugar de la pelinaranja…-n-no, no te preocupes, después de todo es verdad…- dijo la chica con lagrimas escurriendo por sus mejillas. –Lo siento chicos, necesito salir a comprar unas cosas para la cena, les encargo mi casa mientras regreso…- se apresuró a decir mientras caminaba hacía la puerta y se limpiaba la cara con la parte externa de la mano.

-Inoue san… espera- trató de detenerla Ishida pero fue inútil.

-Orihime..- susurró Tatsuki

-Descuiden yo iré…- dijo el joven pelinaranja mientras se dirigía a la salida.

Mientras tanto Inoue trataba de escapar de la escena que acababa de presenciar. Una de sus mejores amigas le había dicho débil, después de todo el apoyo que le había mostrado antes de la guerra de invierno, ahora todo parecía una pesadilla… sí eso debía ser una pesadilla, una horrible pesadilla y urgía que terminara, pues cada vez el dolor que sentía en su pecho era mayor.

-¡Inoue!...¡Espera!...- le gritó el shinigami sustito a la distancia, a lo que la chica sólo pudo detenerse y voltear tratando de fingir una sonrisa, pero aún había lágrimas en sus ojos

-Kurosaki kun… no tardo hace mucho calor aquí afuera, es mejor que vuelvas con los demás en donde están los ventiladores - le dijo con la voz entrecortada y con su rostro oculto entre su pelo casi naranja.

-No, escucha Inoue, lo que Rukia quiso decir… no, Rukia no se refería a ti, no quería que… oh por Dios Santo, no soy bueno para esto pero créeme, esa enana no se referiría a ti de esa manera, de verdad, ella sería incapaz.-

-Kurosaki kun… Kuchiki san tiene razón es sólo que… me frustra no ser fuerte como ustedes, es decir nunca he tenido suficiente poder ni fuerza como para poder defenderlos o protegerlos, siempre soy yo la que termina detrás de sus espadas y siendo salvada… y eso…. ya no puedo más Kurosaki kun….- no pudo más y la chica terminó rompiendo en llanto absoluto, pero de repente sintió como sus mejillas empezaban a enrojecer

-Inoue… eso es lo de menos, nunca ha importado eso….- dijo el joven shinigami en un tono bajo, mientras mantenía a la chica abrazada y le acariciaba la cabeza con cariño.-Te lo prometí hace tiempo y esta vez te lo juro… te voy a proteger siempre, pase lo que pase así que deja esas ideas tontas y dedícate en lo que eres la mejor.- le consoló hasta la chica dejo de llorar. _Lo mejor que sabes hacer Orihime es ser tu, con eso me basta, nunca te lo dije pero… tu fuiste la razón por la que me volví más fuerte durante la guerra de invierno y la batalla con Ulquiorra, aún quiero protegerte, aunque me cueste la vida… no se porque siento esto, pero es un juramento… tonta Orihime ¿cuándo esto se convirtió en un obstáculo para ti?... tú eres más fuerte de lo que crees y de lo que cualquiera se pudiera imaginar…_

-G-gracias Kurosaki kun- le regaló una sonrisa, una sonrisa auténtica.

-Creo que es hora de que volvamos, si no esos zánganos del mal van a seguir sin resolver nada.- le dijo Kurosaki con una sonrisa muy tenue y la alejaba de él con mucho cuidado.

-Sí… pero….antes…-

El chico sólo enarcó una ceja.

-Podríamos pasar por un helado, aquí afuera sí que hace calor- le pidió Orihime con cara de súplica y más roja, pero esta vez por el calor que empezaba a hacer pues ya eran casi las medio día y el sol daba con todo.

-Me parece excelente idea…. vayamos por un helado…, pero con una condición-

-¿una condición?- _Kurosaki kun normalmente no pone condiciones ¿qué será?.._-¿cuál?- le preguntó un poco desconcertada por la respuesta de su "amigo"

-Que ni se te ocurra llevarle helado a la bola de idiotas que se quedó en tu casa.-le respondió muy serio para luego guiñarle un ojo.

-Ja ja ja … Hai.-

-¿Qué se estarán diciendo?- preguntaba Tatsuki quien se asomaba por la ventana del departamento que daba a la calle

-No lo se… perooooo…..awwwww se ven tan tiernos….-

-Quítense de encima ya hace suficiente calor como para tenerlos a todos sobre mi..- les recriminaba mientras los empujaba hacia el departamento.

-Cállate enana si no fuera por tu gran bocota Inoue no se hubiera sentido así…-le dijo Renji mientras le daba un ligero golpe en la cabeza

-¿quieres repetir eso cerebro de primate?- le dijo Rukia muy molesta-... si no fuera por mi gran bocota ellos no estarían así…- dijo muy orgullosa y con un pañuelo para hacer que la actuación fuera más real.

-¿Acaso fue planeado?...-preguntó el chico Quincy

-No- dijo la pelinegra muy segura lo que provocó que a todos los presentes les saliera una gotita de sudor.

Al día siguiente ya en la escuela….

-Iiiiiiiichiiiigooooooo….-

Buenos días..- le respondió con un golpe de su mochila al tan habitual saludo de Keigo.

-Buenos días Kurosaki kun..- saludo tan alegre y sonriente como siempre la chica pelinaranja mientras veía entrar al chico que tanto le gustaba al salón

-Hola Ichigo, hoy pareces de buen humor…- le dijo la shinigami de pelo negro

-¿Es eso sarcasmo Rukia?- le respondió un poco seco

-Miren nada más quien viene ahí… ja ja ja la mismísima pareja de la semana… ja ja ja- se burló Renji al ver entrar a Tatsuki e Ishida juntos.

-¿q-qu-qué…? pero ¿cómo? ¿cuándo? ….. ¿desde cuándo?...- pregunto Keigo desesperado y con lagrimas brotando a montón.

-Mientras te recuperabas del golpe que te dieron Asano san-

-¿quéeeeeee hasta Mizuro sabía? No lo puedo creer que malos amigos sooooon….- seguía llorando el pobre chico que nadie le hacia caso.

-Hola chicos… ¿nos extrañaron?...- se escuchó una voz femenina pero muy familiar desde la puerta del salón.

-Rangiku san, Touchiro, Ikkaku y Yumichika… ¿ustedes son el escuadrón de apoyo?...-preguntó Ichigo muy asustado.

-Noooooo…. ¿qué clase de broma por parte del destino es esta?... primero ellos y ahora ¿ustedes?...- ahora sí Keigo estaba completamente abrumado y deprimido, el que llegara Ikkaku y Yumichika sólo significaba una cosa….

-Hey chico nos quedaremos en tu casa de nuevo…- le dijo Ikkaku dedicándole esa clase de mirada que decía "si no aceptas eres hombre muerto".

-Noooooooo…..-

-Inoue ¿nos podemos quedar de nuevo contigo?- preguntó por su parte Matsumoto.

-Podemos me suena a manada Matsumoto- le dijo Toushiro

-¡Claro! No hay ningún problema- le respondió Inoue muy contenta de verla de nuevo.

-Buenos días…. sentados clase…-saludó la maestra a todos los presentes.

-Buenos días sensei- respondieron todos al unísono

-Antes que nada…muchas felicidades por el baile chicos… fuimos la envidia de otros salones así se hace..- dijo muy emocionada la maestra.-Por otra parte.. emm.. veamos que tenemos aquí… o si si… dentro de dos semanas nos iremos a un viaje escolar el destino es sorpresa…-

_Si es escolar es opcional ¿no?... perfecto no iré._ Pensaba Ichigo.

-….obligatorio… si no van les va a bajar la calificación-

_Maldición ¿desde cuándo los viajes escolares son obligatorios?_

-Bien ahora que los recados están dados… es hora de empezar con la clase de hoy… Geometría… ja ja ja …. No se preocupen la van a disfrutar.- decía muy complacida aquella bruja que decía ser la maestra de la clase, lo que provocó un ambiente de tensión entre los alumnos.

Por fin la clase terminó y llegó la hora del almuerzo.

-Iiichiigoo…¿qué vas a comer hoy?...- se acercó muy emocionado el chico de pelo café al lugar del mencionado

-Asano san me temo que Ichigo ya se fue desde hace rato-

-¿pero quuéee?... ¿por qué me llamas así… qué no somos amigos?..-

Mientras tanto en la azotea de la escuela…

-Muy bien pero..¿qué es lo que la Sociedad de Almas dice al respecto?- pregunto Ichigo a los shinigamis recién llegados.

-No saben mucho….el escuadrón de tecnología e investigación no pudo rastrear ningún reiatsu extraño en la noche en la que aparecieron tantos hollows así que por eso nos mandaron a investigar a nosotros.- le respondió el chico de pelo blanco que estaba recargado en la reja que tenía vista a toda la escuela.

-¿Pero qué vamos a hacer si el durante el viaje aparecen otra vez muchos hollows?-preguntó inocentemente la ojigris

-No te preocupes Inoue, por eso la sociedad mandó a un grupo tan grande de shinigamis- le respondió Rukia con un tono cálido.

-Por lo pronto tenemos que enfocarnos en los hollows que aparezcan, después de la guerra de invierno hemos descubierto que su reiatsu aumentó considerablemente.- comentó Rangiku después de haber comido… perdón, englutido lo que Orihime le dio de su almuerzo.

-Rangiku san tiene razón, no podemos estar desprevenidos, yo ya había notado el aumento de reiatsu.- dijo Ishida acomodándose los lentes que reflejaban los rayos del sol.

-Bien entonces eso haremos, estaremos alertas por si algo aparece- dijo Renji mientras se levantaba del lugar donde comía.

-Por cierto Inoue, la Sociedad de Almas quiere que instalemos el comunicador de nuevo en tu casa como la última vez, ¿tienes algún problema?- le preguntó Touchiro a la dueña del departamento.

-No para nada- les respondió con una sonrisa.

-¿La Sociedad de Almas son en especial Gin y Momo?- se aprovechó Ichigo para hacer sonrojar a Hitsugaya y a Rangiku, después de todo bueno era bien sabido que a Touchiro siempre le había gustado Momo y después de la guerra de invierno bueno pues pasó lo inevitable los dos empezaron a salir, y con Gin la verdad es que había pasado lo que nadie hubiera creído, al final terminó siendo un traidor a Aizen, todo lo había hecho para proteger a la vicecapitana y al mismo tiempo a la Sociedad de Almas completas, por lo que se ganó el perdón de todo el Rikungai y la Sociedad de Almas y por supuesto a la misma vice capitana.

-No para nada- respondieron los dos muy rojos

-Ya es hora de regresar a clases- dijo por fin Chad después de escuchar la campana sonar.

Y así regresaron todos al salón de clases para seguir con el día.

Y así de rápido pasaron dos semanas, y llegó el día tan esperado para todos los alumnos de la clase 2… el viaje escolar, bueno para todos excepto para un chico pelinaranja.

-Buenos días hijo mío…. Hoy es el día…..- llegó el padre del chico pelinaranja para despertarlo con su ya conocida aplastadora.

-¿qué te pasa?... ¿porque tanta euforia viejo?...- preguntó su hijo muy irritado debido a las maneras que tenía su padre para despertarlo.

-Hoy te vas de campamento ¿no?... bueno vine para decirte dos cosas, la primera es que te debes de comportar porque va ha haber muchas chicas bonitas ahí y la supervisión va a ser muy poca y…..-

-Viejo pervertido…. Mejor dime la segunda ya de una vez-

-Oh si. Se te hizo tarde.-

-¿quéeeee? ¿no pudiste haber empezado por ahí?...- le gritó al mismo tiempo que lo pateaba fuera de su cuarto para arreglarse lo más rápido que podía y salir corriendo, de lo contrario el camión lo iba a dejar y el castigo que recibiría de la maestra era lo suficientemente aterrador como para motivarlo a ir. –Ya me voy los veo el lunes- dijo al tiempo que salía corriendo de su casa.

_Menos mal que la escuela no está tan lejos de casa si no esto sí que sería un suplicio, además me las va a pagar esa maldita enana…. No me despertó antes arrrggg si tan sólo la tuviera cerca …_ pensaba el pelinaranja mientras corría pero de repente vio una figura que se le hizo muy familiar.

-¿Inoue?... Hey Inoue…- le gritó para que aquella figura le hiciera caso.

-Buenos días Kurosaki kun… ¿a ti también se te hizo tarde?- le preguntó al mismo tiempo que corría y se le acercaba el chico para correr junto ella.

-Sí… ni mi viejo ni Rukia me despertaron a tiempo.-

-Ya veo… ja ja ja mi despertador no sonó así que me quede dormida también.-

-Más vale que corramos más rápido si no queremos que el camión se valla sin nosotros.- le apresuró el chico. Y así los dos aumentaron el paso para ir más rápido.

Mientras tanto en el camión….

-Veamos…¿estamos todos?... ¿Ishida Uruyuu?-

-Aquí-

-Arisawa Tatsuki-

-Aquí-

- Oigan no creen que ya fue demasiado lo que se tardaron en llegar esos dos?- pregunto Tasuki a sus amigos.

-Kuchiki Rukia-

-Presente-

-No te preocupes, Ichigo seguro llega, le dije a su papá que lo levantara y Rangiku dijo que apagaría el despertador de Inoue, pero conociendo su reloj biológico también se va a despertar- le aseguró Rukia

-Abarai Renji-

-Yoz-

-Ahora si tenias todo planeado ¿verdad enana?, si funciona esta vez de verdad me voy a sorprender.- le dijo Renji en tono divertido

-¿qué quieres perder Renji? más te vale no retarme-

-Sado Yusutora-

-Aquí- dijo el grandote levantando su mano para que la maestra lo viera. (como si fuera posible no verlo ;) )

-¿qué te parece que el perdedor se ponga a bailar "gallina loca" el lunes en la escuela?- la retó el shinigami pelirrojo.

-Buena idea- acepto la pelinegra.

-¿No han llegado no Inoue Orihime ni Kurosaki Ichigo?, bueno de Kurosaki no me sorprende pero de ¿Inoue?.., en fin si no llegan…-

-Ya llegamos- dijo Ichigo mientras subía agotado al camión pues la carrera había sido larga.

-Perdón por llegar tarde sensei- se disculpó Inoue también un poco jadeante por la carrera.

-Bien me alegro que llegaran a tiempo… siéntense el camión va a avanzar-

-Sí- contestaron los dos y cuando se pusieron a buscar lugares Inoue instintivamente se fue con Arisawa pero esta vez ella iba junto a Ishida, mientras que Ichigo se fue con Renji pero vio que estaba con Rukia. Luego fue con Chad pero ya había una chica junto a él

-Creo que alguien necesita aprender a bailar "gallina loca" para el lunes ¿no crees Renji?- dijo la pelinegra con malicia

-No te confíes Rukia, esto no se acaba hasta que el viaje termine así que también ve ensayando-

Cuando los dos pelinaranjas vieron que no había más lugares se percataron del hecho que esta vez deberían sentarse juntos.

_Malditos me las van a pagar todos… obligarnos a sentarnos juntos… ¿quiénes se creen para hacer esto? No lo puedo creer hasta Chad es cómplice de esto... _ pensaba Ichigo muy molesto por el plan que habían ideado sus amigos mientras se sentaba en un lugar libre.

-Lo siento Kurosaki kun… ¿puedo sentarme aquí? Es que ya no quedan más lugares libres en el autobús.- le preguntó tímidamente la chica que estaba enamorada de él.

-Sí- le respondió secamente mientras recargaba su cabeza en el vidrio de la ventana para ocultar el color que se le había subido a las mejillas.

-Gracias… prometo no molestarte durante el camino- dijo en voz muy baja la chica mientras tomaba asiento y de su bolsa de mano sacaba un libro.

**Noc noc**

**¿Siiii? ¿quién es?**

**Soy La Inspiración**

**Ohhhh gracias por haber venido pasa pasa estás en tu mente.**

**Sí por fin llegó la tan esperada y tan aclamada Inspiración (aplausos)**

**P.d. Gracias a mi correctora de estilo sin la cual esto sería un refrito al cuadrado : ) Gracias Gaby chan!**


	6. El viaje

Hooola de nuevo... ¿cómo los trata la vida?, pues ya tengo listo el capítulo, se supone que actualizo cada miércoles, pero fui débil y no me aguante ja ja ja así que aquí lo tienen.

¿Cómo ven la historia?

¿Les está gustando?... por fa dejen reviews que el saber de ustedes me hace muy feliz, si algo no les gusta de la historia, o de plano no se lo imaginan, también póngalo de verdad me interesa saber su opinión.

Oh si si es verdad el disclaimer, ... bueno ya saben no? nada absolutamente nada de Bleach me pertenece todo es para Tite Kubo sensei...

**

* * *

Capítulo 6**

Llevaban ya casi dos horas de camino y les faltaba poco para llegar a su destino, sin embargo al parecer tardarían más de lo esperado porque empezaba a llover y el camión no podría ir a la velocidad normal.

Un chico de pelo naranja iba sentado en la séptima fila del lado derecho, e iba junto a la ventana, tenía los ojos cerrados, al parecer el sueño le había vencido una vez más.

_**Hey Ichigo….. hey…. Ja ja ja ja adivina quién regresó… esta vez será la última pelea que tendremos y te venceré… ja ja ja ja **_**…** escuchó una voz familiar y aún así no dejaba de aterrorizarle… en ese momento Ichigo abrió los ojos, como si hubiera despertado de una pesadilla y llevó su mano a su frente. _No lo puedo creer, no esta vez, ese loco esta de regreso…¿cuánto tiempo llevamos en carretera?..._ pensaba el chico de los ojos color avellana para después sentir un peso anormal en uno de sus hombros, al voltear vio la causa de la presión en su hombro … una chica pelinaranja que se había quedado también en los brazos de Morfeo. El chico la observaba con detenimiento, algo tenía que no podía dejar de verla, tal vez un aura especial y muy pero muy bella, de repente se percató de que tenía un mechón de pelo estorbándole en su cara por lo que casi instintivamente se dispuso a ponerlo con mucha delicadeza a ponerlo detrás de su oreja pero entonces….

-Ahhhhhhhh…. nooooooo …..un movimiento en falso y aplicaré el golpe mortal que Tatsuki chan me enseño!- gritó la chica de repente abriendo los ojos y poniéndose en forma de defensa

-Ahhhhhh… Inoue lo siento no quería…..- trato de disculparse el chico con un leve color en sus mejillas al tiempo que abría los ojos en sorpresa… _Pensé que dormía no sabia que estaba despierta maldición lo único que me faltaba…_

-Ichigo… pervertido más te vale que no la hayas tocado porque si no me las vas a pagar- le amenazó Tatsuki asomándose por sus espaldas pues ella y "su chico" iban en el asiento de atrás

-Ujuju Ichigo… no te conocía esa parte pervertida- le dijo Renji guiñándole un ojo y alzando un pulgar

-¿qué? ¡No! ¡Esperen!- trató de decir el chico

-Puerrrrrco son mis únicas palabras- le dijo Rukia para luego voltear al frente pues ella y Renji iban un asiento delante de los pelinaranjas.

-Primitivo diría yo….no me sorprende de alguien como tú Kurosaki..- le dijo Ishida mientras leía un libro de Biología.

-Chizz malditos me las van a pagar- dijo mientras cerraba su puño

-¿Qué es lo que pasa ahí atrás?… no me obliguen a ir- les advirtió la maestra.

-¿ehhh? ¿qué es lo que está pasando?...- preguntó Inoue confundida al ver las reacciones de sus amigos.-Oh no esperen no fue eso…sólo fue un sueño… soñé a que nos atacaban los robots gigantes…- les explicó mientras se sonrojaba y agitaba sus manos en forma de negación.

_Uff era, era..era eso… bien… _ el corazón del shinigami sustituto empezaba a reponerse.

-Más te vale…. Orihime por favor si te hace algo no dudes en decírmelo no me importa que tenga que patearle el trasero hasta que me salga sangre en el pie.-

-Ehh… Tatsuki no creo que tengas que llegar a esos extremos por favor no digas eso…- le pidió Ishida con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro.

-Oh.. si lo siento Uruyuu..- se disculpo la chica con un leve color carmín en la cara, ese tipo de sonrisa era la que más le encantaba del Quincy.

-Je je je … chicos.. gracias pero no…-

-Ahhh ya cállense como si le fuera a hacer algo a Inoue… ella es mi amiga – dijo Ichigo calmándolos o por lo menos intentándolo.

-Sólo amigos…- dijo la pelinaranja en un susurro y con tono triste…

-Idiota…- le recriminaron sus amigos al mismo tiempo.

_Chizz y ahora ¿qué hice para merecerme el título de idiota?..._ pensaba el chico al tiempo que volteaba la cara hacia la ventana.

-Por fin llegamos- dijo la maestra para si -todos despiértense hemos llegado a nuestro destino- gritó la maestra por un megáfono que tenía el camión.-Muy bien asegúrense de no dejar nada aquí adentro pues el autobús no regresará sino hasta el lunes-

-¿Hasta el lunes? Pensé que regresaríamos el domingo – dijo Renji.

-¿qué no era ese el plan?- pregunto Rukia.

-Ohhh miren chicos es el mar, es tan hermoso… nunca había visto el mar- dijo Inoue tan emocionada y enamorada de la vista.

-¿Nunca habías visto el mar?- le preguntó el chico de gafas.

-Bueno lo había visto en fotos y en la tele, pero nunca en persona… es tan hermoso…- respondió con sentimiento.

-Orihime..- susurró Tatsuki para luego sonreírle a su amiga.

-Si vamos al mar sería triste estar poco tiempo no creen, es por eso que la escuela nos concedió más días para estar aquí- les explico la maestra mientras se acercaba a los chicos.

Los estudiantes empezaron a bajar del autobús y lo primero que vieron fue a una linda mujer y detrás de ella el hotel.

-Bienvenidos al hotel Luna Plateada- los recibió la mujer.-Espero que su estadía aquí sea de su completo agrado-

-No lo puedo creer…¿ustedes están en todo no es así Youruichi?- le dijo Ichigo una vez que los chicos de la clase habían avanzado lo suficiente.

-Casi en todo Ichigo-le respondió la morena que estaba vestida como empleada de hotel con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Inoue san, Rukia san, Tatsuki san… que gusto el verlas, las he extrañado mucho.- gritó un hombre que corría hacia el trío con un abanico, y las abrazó a todas fuertemente.

-¡Suéltalas, pervertido! ¿Qué no vez que no pueden respirar?- lo golpeo Renji pues las chicas empezaban a tomar muchas tonalidades desde el morado hasta el azul debido a la falta de oxígeno.

-Urahara san cuanto tiempo- le dijo Inoue una vez que pudo respirar.

-Uuuuuu eres muy malo con quien te da de comer y además deja que duermas en su tienda Abarai kun- le dijo el Urahara al tiempo que se sobaba la cabeza debido al golpe recibido.

- De acuerdo les mostraré sus habitaciones- dijo Youruichi al mientras jalaba a las chicas para evitar que Urahara se les acercara más de lo necesario.

-Youruichi san….¿estás celosa?- le gritó el hombre de las sandalias a la morena que se alejaba.-Creo que sí.- dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Tan grave es esto Urahara san?- preguntó el pelinegro

-No lo sabemos… pero ha habido reportes de apariciones de hollows con reiatsu enorme en toda la zona de Karakura y Costa Plateada*.- les respondió esta vez más serio.

-¿Ustedes planearon que le viaje fuera a este lugar verdad? ¿para que investigáramos más?-

-Así es Abarai kun, como no sabemos que es lo que está causando este aumento en los hollows y no hay shinigamis que patrullen esta zona la Sociedad de Almas ordenó que los trajéramos aquí para atacar de ser necesario.-

-¿Aunque eso cueste la vida de estudiantes inocentes?- dijo Ichigo con tono enojado.

-Kurosaki san tranquilo, nadie debería salir lastimado si hacemos esto como se debe- le tranquilizó Urahara

-¿Y cómo demonios se debe hacer esto?... ni siquiera sabemos que es lo que está atrayendo a los hollows o que clase de hollows son… - dijo esta vez gritando.

-Si no modulas tu tono de voz Kurosaki vas a llamar la atención de todo el mundo- le dijo Ishida tranquilo peor llamándole la atención.

-Me largo.- Tomó su maleta molesto y se dirigió a la puerta principal del hotel.

El hotel tenía facha de ser de lujo, era de cuatro pisos y tenía una forma semicircular, tenía una gran rotonda al frente y la puerta de entrada era automática. Por adentro tenía una iluminación moderada y calida. Las habitaciones eran espaciosas, las que la escuela había reservado eran de tres a cuatro personas, estaban alfombradas y si los estudiantes tenían suerte su habitación tenía un pequeño balcón con vista al mar, por supuesto todas las habitaciones tenían televisión y aire acondicionado integrado.

-Bien, esta es su habitación-

-Ahhhhh es hermosa y tiene vista al mar….que lindo.. gracias Youruichi san-

-Si que le encanta el mar a Orihime ¿verdad?- comentó Rukia.

-Siempre ha sido su sueño. Su hermano le había prometido que la llevaría a la playa justo antes de morir.- le contó la capitana de judo.

-En fin las dejo para que puedan desempacar, su clase se reunirá a las siete para cenar así que no se atrasen.- se despidió Youruichi

-Hai, gracias Youruichi san- le dijeron las tres chicas al mismo tiempo.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de los chicos…

-Ahhh que bien se siente el aire aquí adentro ¿no creen?- decía el shinigami pelirrojo mientras se aventaba a una de las camas de la habitación.-Ichigo quita esa cara o de lo contrario vas a espantar a la pobre de Inoue ja ja ja ja..- se burló el teniente del sexto escuadrón.

-Cállate cara de mandril… chizz… no puedo creer que estén de acuerdo con el loco del sombrero, es decir poner en peligro a toda la clase por unos estúpidos hollows… no le veo sentido.- dijo muy enojado

-¿Te preocupa toda la clase o una chica en especial cuyos poderes han casi desaparecido últimamente?- le preguntó el Quincy mientras acomodaba su ropa en uno de los cajones.

-No se de que estas hablando y no me importa ¿me escuchaste cuatro ojos?-

-Si si como quieras… por cierto Abarai ¿cuándo piensas decirle a Rukia?-

-¿Decirle qué?- dijo el mencionado poniéndose de repente del color de su pelo y volteándose hacia el otro lado de la cama para que no lo vieran.

-Con que sii… ja ja ja ja… no lo niegues Renji los dos son muy obvios.- se burló Ichigo.

-Yo diría que los cuatro son obvios pero bueno.-

-¿los cuatro?- preguntaron los dos shinigamis al mismo tiempo.

-Sí, tú Abarai y Kuchiki, Inoue san y tú Kurosaki.- respondió mientras los señalaba.

-¡Claro que no!- dijeron los dos indignados y poniéndose rojos.

A la hora de la cena….

-Kuchiki san, Tatsuki chan ya es hora… vamos a cenar…- les gritó Inoue desde el pasillo del hotel.

-Ya estamos Orihime…. ¿lista?- le dijo Rukia con una sonrisa, al parecer la cena iba a ser al aire libre en la playa y la pelinaranja estaba muy emocionada al respecto.

En la playa ya estaban todos listos, el personal del hotel (entiéndase Youruichi, Urahara y otros shinigamis de la Sociedad de Almas) habían preparado unas mesas para servir la cena.

-La cena está servida. Buen provecho chicos- dijo Urahara tapando la mitad de su cara con el abanico.

-Ahhhh miren el atardecer… es hermoso ¿no?, es mucho mejor que en las películas- exclamó Inoue.

-Sí, pero lo mejor de este lugar es la comida.- dijo Renji con la boca llena.

-Traga antes de hablar animal.- le regañó Rukia al tiempo que le daba un golpe en la cabeza.

-Chizz … enana del demonio me las vas a pagar…-

-Entonces se lo diré a Nii sama- le amenazó la pelinegra sabiendo que no podía negarse a eso.

-¿Qué es lo que me dirás Rukia?- dijo una voz detrás de ellos

-¿N-nii sama?, ¿Pero que es lo que haces aquí y vestido así?-

-Ja ja ja ja Byakuya también vino a echarnos una mano- dijo Youruichi al tiempo que sonreía y ponía una mano en el hombro del mencionado. –Además ha sido de los más cotizados por las chicas. Todo un éxito ja ja ja.- y de repente apareció un grupo de chicas gritando el ya muy conocido "Kyyyyyyaaaaaaaaa" y con corazoncitos alrededor.

-Espárcete…-

-Eso lo veremos… recuerda que aún no me ganas en velocidad- lo retó Youruichi. –Nos vemos chicos.-

-Senbonsakura…-

Las mil hojas de la espada de Byakuya salieron volando persiguiendo a la rápida morena y detrás de estas iba él.

-¿Qué no está prohibido hacer eso en el mundo real?- preguntó Ichigo con confusión.

-Sí… o por lo menos estaba.- respondió Abarai.

-Inoue estas muy callada, ¿todo bien?-

-Ehh? O si gracias Kurosaki kun, es sólo que me quedé pensando… ja ja ja no importa- respondió sonrojada la pelinaranja

-Orihime, vamos a acercarnos un poco al agua ¿quieres?- la invitó Tatsuki con una sonrisa.

-Sí vamos.-

Las dos se fueron corriendo, riendo y gritando hacia el mar.

-Esperen voy con ustedes.- les gritó Rukia

-¡Hey! ¡con cuidado chicas, no se vayan a ir muy lejos!- les gritó la maestra desde su lugar donde estaba cenando.-Y bien dígame hummm Ukitake san ¿cierto?... ¿de dónde me dijo que venía?...- dijo con tono coqueto.

-ja ja ja de lejos… muy lejos… oh creo que me llaman en la cocina, con permiso…-dijo el capitán nerviosamente escapando de la mirada de la sensei.

-Parece que se están divirtiendo… además…. Las chicas siempre se ven más lindas en traje de baño.- comentó Renji

-Kurosaki no te preocupes no le pasará nada… con Tatsuki y Kuchiki ahí es imposible que algo le pase.- decía mientras veía al chico que tenía una mirada preocupada al tiempo que veía a las chicas divirtiéndose en el mar.

-¿Y me decías a mi pervertido Renji?, no me preocupa que estén ahí, me preocupa lo que está con ellas y no se dan cuenta.-

-¿A que te refieres Ichigo?- preguntó Chad

-Hay un reiatsu raro en el mar -

-Eso es raro de ti Kurosaki por lo general no eres sensible a eso… ¿no será que te lo estás imaginando?¿Abarai tu sientes algo?-

-Ahora que lo mencionas… no siento nada en especial.-

-Maldición… no me estoy imaginando nada…- gritó furioso por la falta de confianza de sus amigos. –Escúchenme bien los dos….- iba a decirles pero un grito lo interrumpió.

-Ahhhhhhh….-

-Tatsuki-

-Rukia-

-Maldición… Inoooueeeee-. Gritó el shinigami pelinaranja para salir corriendo hacia donde estaban las chicas. –Ishida, Renji, Chad vamos.-

Cuando llegaron a la orilla vieron a Rukia que salía del mar toda empapada, como si una ola la hubiera volcado, pero estaba exhausta…

-Rukia..¿qué es lo que paso?- le exigió saber Renji para después quitarse la camisa que se llevaba puesta para dársela y no le diera frío a la pelinegra.

-¿Dónde están Tatsuki e Inoue san?- le preguntó Ishida con preocupación en la mirada imaginándose su respuesta.

-No lo se … Orihime y Tatsuki… traté de llegar a ellas pero… ella se empezó a… a…- la voz se le entrecortaba - antes de darme cuenta algo le pasó a Orihime y se empezó a ahogar.- intentaba decir Rukia, pero le faltaba el aire, jadeaba mucho y las lágrimas de preocupación no tardaron en salir.

_**¿Vas a ir tu solo por la princesita?... el agua está muy agitada y no podrás tu solo, si de verdad la quieres rescatar porque no usas la máscara **_

_Cállate no tengo tiempo para tus estupideces…_

_**Como tu quieras, pero te advierto, la próxima vez que utilices esa estúpida máscara, será la última, te voy a devorar y ni cuenta te vas a dar ja ja ja ja ja**_

-Ichigo ¿a dónde vas?, ¡espera!.- le gritó Renji pero ya era demasiado tarde pues el chico ya se había metido al agua para ir en busca de las dos chicas.

-Orihime aguanta por favor aguanta un poco más- le pedía la capitana de judo a su amiga que estaba inconciente al tiempo que intentaba llevarlas a las dos a la orilla donde alguien podría atenderla.

_Maldición Inoue…. Tatsuki aguanten un poco más ya voy por ustedes_

El mar estaba muy picado y el viento ya se había hecho presente de manera violenta por lo que dificultaba el que cualquiera pudiera nadar y no tragar agua al mismo tiempo.

-¿Ichigo?...Ichiiigoooo.. aquí estamos aquí- le gritó su amiga cuando logró divisarlo.

-Tatsuki… dámela, vete nadando a la orilla yo te alcanzaré- le dijo cuando logró acercarse a las dos amigas.

-Pero Ichigo…..-

-Cállate y empieza a nadar..- le ordenó el pelinaranja tomando a Inoue que seguía inconciente para así llevarla a la playa. La pelinegra obedeció y empezó a nadar más rápido.

_Inoue por favor resiste, sólo un poco más…_ eran los pensamientos del shinigami mientras luchaba contra la corriente para llegar a donde estaban los demás.

-Ku-Kurosaki kun…- empezó a abrir los ojos la pelinaranja.

-Tranquila Inoue ya casi llegamos- le animaba el pelinaranja mientras la llevaba nadando.

-¡Kurosaki! aquí- le gritó Byakuya mientras le ofrecía su mano desde un bote junto con Youruichi y Ukitake. El shinigami sustituto le pasó primero a la chica y luego se subió él.

-¿Están bien?- preguntó Ukitake al tiempo que les ponía toallas secas a los dos.

-Estoy bien..Inoue..¿cómo está ella?- dijo jadeante el chico pues el esfuerzo que había hecho al nadar contra corriente había sido demasiado.

-Orihime.. ¿Orihime me oyes?, ¿estás bien?- preguntó Youruichi quien parecía tratar de mantener despierta a la chica.

-H-ha-hai… perdón.. fue mi culpa… no hubiera pasado nada si yo no…- decía la pelinaranja con un tono cansado y entrecortado.

Cuando llegaron a la orilla ya estaba ahí Urahara esperándolos con un botiquín de primeros auxilios y un par de camillas.

-¡Orihime!- se acercó rápidamente Rukia aún con la camisa de Renji puesta y escurriéndole aguay junto con ella se acercó también Renji. Ishida y Tatsuki por su parte se acercaron a Ichigo para asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

-Bien, tenemos que llevarla adentro, no tiene nada grave pero no quiero que le de pulmonía por el largo tiempo que ha estado expuesta a bajas temperaturas- dijo Urahara después de haberla examinado para después levantarla y llevarla adentro.

-Yo la llevaré- dijo el joven Kurosaki al tiempo que tomaba a Orihime de los brazos de Kisuke. La chica aún débil sólo pudo sonrojarse un poco y recargar su cabeza en el pecho del chico que tanto le gustaba.

-Está bien si eso es lo que deseas.- le dijo Urahara muy serio.

Fue entonces que el shinigami se dispuso a llevar a su amiga hacia su habitación.

-K-Ku-Kurosaki kun…perdón por las molestias- le dijo ocultando su rostro en el cuerpo del joven.

-No te preocupes Inoue ya estamos en tu habitación… te dejaré descansar por el momento…- le dijo con una ligera sonrisa y con voz baja, casi en susurro.

-G-gracias- le dijo en tono débil mientras era tapada con suavidad por el chico.

Entonces Kurosaki se dirigió a la puerta apagando la luz antes de salir.

-Voy a preguntarlo sólo una vez ¿qué es lo que paso exactamente?- preguntó a las chicas que esperaban afuera del cuarto, con tono sereno a la vez que cerraba los ojos para relajarse un poco y tratar de no perder la cordura y gritarles.

-N- no sabemos… estábamos en el mar y de repente el nivel de la marea fue subiendo y fue entonces que paso.- dijo Rukia con la cabeza gacha.

-Rukia, por favor ¿estás segura que no hubo nada más?- le pidió Renji mientras la tomaba de los hombros con delicadeza.

-Sí hubo algo más, no sabemos qué fue, pero sentimos una presencia extraña en el mar, no pudimos ver nada, pero fuera lo que fuera es lo que jaló a Orihime mar adentro.- Respondió Tatsuki.

-Yo pude sentir algo cuando nos acercamos más al agua Ichigo.- dijo Chad que hasta el momento había permanecido serio e inexpresivo.

-¿Qué había en el mar Ukitake san?- preguntó el pelinaranja al capitán peliblanco mientras se acercaba al grupo.

-Por lo que me dijo Urahara puede ser una especie de hollow marino que ataca solamente a los humanos que pueda vencer fácilmente.- respondió el recién llegado.

-Por eso sólo atacó a Inoue san y ni siquiera se molestó con Tatsuki o Kuchiki san.- dijo Ishida poniendo la mano en la barbilla en forma pensativa.

-Es lo más seguro, por lo pronto vamos a evitar que los demás estudiantes se metan al mar.- secundó el peliblanco.

-Ya es tarde, regresemos al cuarto, mañana será otro día- propuso Renji tratando de animar a todos.

-Buena idea Abarai, chicas por favor cuiden de Inoue si necesitan algo no duden en llamarnos a la habitación.- dijo Ishida

- Gracias Uruyuu-

-Está bien. Buenas noches entonces..- se despidió la pequeña shinigami aún con un aire de culpabilidad en el rostro.

-Te sigo Rukia, hasta mañana chicos, capitán.- la siguió Tatsuki dándole un rápido beso a su novio.

Todos los presentes se despidieron de las dos chicas que entraban al cuarto sigilosamente para no despertar a la pelinaranja.

-Nosotros también nos vamos. Ukitake san con permiso.- se despedía Ishida cuando…

-Esta bien…. pero antes Ichigo kun dime algo, ¿tu ya habías sentido un reiatsu extraño antes que cualquiera no es así?... ¿cómo fue que lo pudiste sentir y nosotros no?-

-No lo se, no lo puedo describir, pero me sentí extraño…como si algo dentro de mí hirviera, como si fuera a explotar.- respondió el pelinaranja con desánimo y la voz baja.

-Ya veo.. bueno, que tengan buena noche chicos y que descansen.- les deseó Ukitake.

* * *

Casi lo olvido ninguno de los lugares que aparece aquí existe obviamente, creo que ya lo saben... más adelante explicaré un poco el porque los habitantes le pusieron así a Costa Plateada mean while espero que funcione aún mi capacidad inventiva.

Hace unos días pensé en esta historia y le decía a mi correctora de estilo...

"Gaby chan no crees que estoy divagando en la historia? es decir empezó todo en la biblioteca y ahora están en la playa"

"No lo se porque no se lo preguntas a tus lectores"

Así que se los pregunto ¿Les parece que sí estoy divagando mucho y debería ya aterrizarlo?¿ooo voy bien y no debo preocuparme por eso?

Espero sus respuestaslos amooooo gracias por leer


	7. Carnada Amnesica

Turururuuuuuuu... ya llegó ya está aquí el capítulo 7!

Mil gracias por sus reviews... de verdad todos y cada uno de ellos me ha arrancado una sonrisa de la cara y me ha hecho el día perfecto... Sigan dejando sus comentarios y opiniones que de verdad son muy valiosas. Espero que disfruten de este capitulo como yo me he c¡divertido escribiendolo:)

El disclaimer bueno ya saben... bleach no es mío es de Tite Kubooooo y... arriba el ICHIHIME yajuuuuuuuuuu

* * *

**Capítulo 7:**

Al día siguiente… la shinigami de baja estatura abrió sus ojos color violeta, sin embargo cuando vio una cama vacía y se percató que era la de su amiga pelinaranja su corazón empezó a latir más rápido de lo normal, el ventanal del balcón estaba abierto y debido a la brisa marina las delgadas cortinas se movían hacia adentro y hacia fuera. Después de lo que había pasado la noche anterior la shinigami temía lo peor.

-Tatsuki…psst Tatsuki..-

-¿Qué pasa? Preguntó perezosamente mientras se tallaba los ojos.

-Orihime no está-

-¿Cómo que no está?- dijo esta vez levantándose de un salto. No tardó en tomar el teléfono que estaba en el buró junto a la cama y marcó a la habitación de los chicos.

-Haii, moshi moshi...-

-¡Uruyuu! ¡Rápido! Orihime no está-

-¿Qué? Ok vamos para allá-

-¿quién era Ishida?- preguntó Renji sentado en su cama al tiempo que daba un gran bostezo y se estiraba.

-Era Tatsuki, dijo que Inoue san no está en la habitación.- respondió el Quincy al tiempo que se ponía unos pantalones .

-Maldición… hey Romeo despierta tu Julieta está desaparecida.- le gritó el shinigami a Ichigo mientras le aventaba una almohada.

-¿Mmmm?...- dijo tallándose los ojos -¿qué?.. – dijo por fin al tomar conciencia de las palabras del pelirrojo y también se levantaba de la cama para dirigirse corriendo al cuarto de sus amigas.

De regreso al cuarto de las damas alguien tocó la puerta, Tatsuki fue quien se dirigió hacía ella para abrirla.

-Uruyuu…- su primera reacción fue abrazarlo.

-Está bien Tatsuki no te preocupes…-

-Aún siento su reiatsu,- dijo Ichigo mientras se adentraba un poco más al cuarto.

-Rukia ¿estás bien?-

-Sí ya llamé a Nii sama y dijo que llamaría a los demás para que vinieran-

-Bien, tenemos que empezar a hacer un plan de búsqueda…¿Ichigo?,¿qué haces pegado a la puerta del baño?- preguntó Ishida pues el pelinaranja tenía la cabeza recargada en la puerta del baño…

-Pensé escuchar agua de la regadera.-

-Ooo ou…no… Ichigo no, no abras la…-

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh…-

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh….-

-¡Kurosaki kun por favor la puerta…!- se escuchó una voz delicada, pero al parecer desesperada desde el baño…

-S-sí lo.. lo siento- obedeció mientras con una mano cerraba y la otra se tapaba los ojos.

-Pfff.. Ichigo deberías ver tu cara viejo.- trató de decir Renji con una mano en la boca para evitar que una gran carcajada saliera de ahí.

-¿N..no habían revisado el baño?.- preguntaba Ishida con sudor en su frente.

-Supongo que un "perdón" no será suficiente ¿verdad?..- decía Rukia quien también trataba de contener la risa.

-Maldita enana del infierno… me las vas a pagar..- decía Ichigo al tiempo que trataba de incorporarse de nuevo, pues debido a la sorpresa de alguna forma había quedado sentado con la espalda hacia la puerta tratando de esconder el rostro.

-Tranquilo Kurosaki kun… por suerte no pasó nada- dijo una voz tranquila detrás de él mientras se abría la puerta del baño.

-Inoue lo siento es que ellas marcaron y dijeron que no estabas y entonces….- trató de explicarse el chico. _Maldición ya no la podré ver a los ojos nunca más..llevaba una toalla, pero aún así…. _

-Inoue san, lo que Kurosaki quiere decir es que las chicas llamaron alarmadas por no verte y nos llamaron para empezar a buscarte.- le ayudó un poco su amigo.

-Oh! Con que era eso- dijo la chica mientras ponía un dedo en su barbilla y miraba hacia el techo. –Lo siento mucho… je je je… no volverá a pasar lo prometo- decía con una enorme sonrisa adornando su rostro.

-Al parecer hoy amaneciste de buenas Orihime- le hizo notar Rukia.

-Supongo que sí ja ja el sueño de anoche fue muy recuperador- respondió al tiempo que trataba de contener la risa.

-Ohhh encontré a la desaparecida… un dos tres por Inoue san que está en la puerta del baño detrás de Kurosaki san.- dijo con una sonrisa Urahara después de haber abierto la puerta y asomándose al cuarto.-¿Pero qué te paso Kurosaki san…?.-

_Lo único que me faltaba… _

-Ichigo… estás como aquella vez que te enseñé cuál era mi verdadera forma.- dijo Youruichi llegando detrás del hombre del sombrero.

-Bien ya todos se rieron los suficiente… ahora si me disculpan voy a prepararme para desayunar- se disculpó ya bastante enojado el pelinaranja por el ridículo que estaba haciendo, pues además por la prisa de ir a ver a las chicas, no se había cambiado la pijama.

-Te acompaño Ichigo.. nos vemos en el desayuno…- se despidió el pelirrojo guiñándole un ojo a las chicas, pero tenía dedicatoria especial para cierta shinigami pelinegra.

-… supongo que debo ir con ellos y dejarlas para que se arreglen..- dijo el chico de gafas mientras se dirigía a la puerta para seguir a sus amigos.- Las veo pronto.-

-Sí.. nos vemos en el desayuno.- le contestó Tatsuki despidiéndose con la mano.

-Orihime ¿cómo te sientes?- le preguntó Rukia acercándose a la pelinaranja.

-¿Eh?... etto supongo que bien, gracias Kuchiki san, ¿por qué la pregunta?-

_¿No recuerda nada de lo de anoche?_ Pensaba Rukia mientras veía a Tatsuki quien estaba igual de confundida.

-Orihime…¿qué recuerdas de anoche?- por fin preguntó Tatsuki.

-Mmmm… que fuimos a cenar a la playa;… que vimos al capitán Byakuya y al capitán Ukitake; que a Youruichi san la persiguió Senbonsakura… y que estuvimos en el mar un rato…- contestó mientas contaba los eventos con su mano.

-Ya veo.. bueno no importa Orihime ¿tienes hambre?- trató de cambiar el tema rápidamente la shinigami antes de que a la pelinaranja se le ocurriera decir algo más.

_-_No aún no- dijo con una sonrisa pero un gruñido proveniente de su estómago la delató. –bueno… un poco… sí... tal vez.- dijo esta vez un poco roja.

-No se que hacemos paradas aquí sin hacer nada, mejor démonos prisa para disfrutar del día soleado y la playa ¿qué les parece?.- propuso Rukia.

-Bien.- dijeron las otras dos al mismo tiempo.

Para la hora del desayuno, ya estaban todos los estudiante en el comedor tomando el alimento. En una mesa estaban casi todos lo amigos sentados.

-Ichigo, por aquí- le gritó Tatsuki al pelinaranja que iba entrando al comedor al tiempo que alzaba la mano para que este la viera.

-¿qué hay de desayunar?- preguntó el pelirrojo que llegó junto con el shinigami sustituto.

-Fruta fresca y hot cakes.- respondió la shinigami.

-No suena nada mal- confesó el pelinaranja.

-Están muy bueno, pero para mi gusto les hace falta un poco de pasta de frijol dulce.- dijo Orihime.

-¿Pasta de frijol dulce para tus hot cakes?- dijo Renji con un escalofrío al imaginarse la combinación.

-Sí… ohh ya se, ya regreso voy a ver si en la cocina tienen un poco.- se apresuró a decir la chica para salir corriendo hacia la encargada del menú y preguntarle por la famosa pasta.

-Haaaa- suspiró Tatsuki.-Ya le he dicho que normalice sus gustos aunque sea un poco, supongo que nunca cambiará.- dijo rindiéndose la capitana.

-Buenos días chicos.- se acercó Youruichi -por favor cuando terminen de desayunar vengan a la palapa en la playa ahí estaremos esperándolos para hacer un plan-

-Ahí estaremos entonces Youruichi san.- respondió por todos Uruyuu.

-Listo sí tenían… ¿alguien quiere?- regreso muy emocionada Inoue.-Se los recomiendo ampliamente, sabe mejor que si le pusieran incluso miel….ohhh ya se y si además le pongo miel.- no lo pensó dos veces y ya le estaba agregando más azúcar a su platillo.-Mmmmmmm Oishiii… está delicioso, ¿seguros que nadie quiere?.-

-Sí gracias Inoue, creo que eso es una bomba diabética y posiblemente no sobrevivamos mucho más si lo comemos.- dijo Ichigo con sudor en su frente.

-Oh! De acuerdo…-dijo decepcionada la pelinaranja- por cierto ¿qué les dijo Youruichi san?-

La hora del desayuno fue muy amena… terminando de comer se fueron a la pequeña palapa como les había ordenado la mujer de ojos aceitunados. Ya todos sabían de la amnesia que le había dado a la pelinaranja después del ataque anterior, por lo que tuvieron que ser muy cuidadosos con lo que decían…

-Como ya saben en Playa Plateada se está viviendo algo inusual.- empezó Ukitake. –Ha llegado a esta zona una especie de hollow marino y ataca a los humanos con menores posibilidades de defenderse, lo que tenemos que hacer es muy sencillo, tenemos que tenderle una trampa para que se acerque y entonces poder atacar.-

-¿Y si es más de uno? De nada servirá el atacar a uno, tendríamos que repetir todo para terminar con cada uno de los hollows que existiera.- intervino Renji.

-Ya nos hemos dado a la tarea de investigar, al parecer este tipo de hollow es muy raro, su existencia se da uno de cada 20 mil, por lo que es seguro que sólo es un espécimen.- aclaró Byakuya con un semblante serio

-¿Y en qué consiste la trampa?- preguntó Ichigo.

-Es sencillo. Usaremos carnada.- respondió Urahara, pero al escuchar Kurosaki estas palabras, su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente temiéndose lo peor, pues podría imaginarse quién iba a ser la carnada

-Pero…¿quién será la carnada?...- preguntó Inoue inocentemente.

-Tú Orihime…- no tardó Tatsuki en intervenir.

-¿Es una locura saben?, ¿Cómo nos vamos a asegurar de que no le pase nada?- reclamó el chico de cabello anaranjado-

-Eso también es sencillo Kurosaki san, tú irás como guardaespaldas.-

-¿Qué?.- dijeron los dos involucrados al mismo tiempo.

-N-no no es necesario que Kurosaki kun vaya…. – dijo nerviosa la chica

-Está bien…¿cuándo será eso?- preguntó Ichigo haciéndose a la idea de que no cambiaria nada.

-Hoy en la noche.- Respondió Youruichi.

El día se fue muy rápido para todos, Ochi sensei había organizado varias actividades, aunque algunas se vieron frustradas porque involucraban el meterse al mar (aunque fue difícil Ukitake tuvo que convencerla diciéndole que había pequeños animales parecidos a las medusas y que podrían salir lastimados los alumnos, eso y el compromiso de una cena con el capitán….).

Por fin llegó el anochecer, el clima era cálido y soplaba una brisa muy agradable; para muchos era hora de una expedición por la zona, lejos de la playa y del mar por supuesto, y para otros el enfrentarse a su nuevo enemigo.

-Bien chicos llegó la hora de sacar el espíritu aventurero así que vamos.- animó Ochi sensei, pero sin ningún resultado por parte de sus alumnos.

-Chiiicaaas….. adivinen quien las va a acompañar…-

-Ni siquiera lo pienses Youruichi-

-Siiii ja ja ja…. Byakuya kun irá con ustedes, así que no tienen nada que temer.-

-Kyyyyyaaaaa.- gritaron todas las chicas.

-Nii sama es muy bueno…-

-No creo que el capitán lo haga por voluntad propia Rukia… - dijo Renji con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-Y no ira sólo, Ukitake san lo acompañará…-

-Capitán ¿usted también ira?- preguntó Uruyuu.

-Supongo…je je je je Youruichi san ya lo dijo ¿no?, además alguien tiene que acompañar al pobre de Byakuya…-respondió con una risa nerviosa

-Youruichi san tiene una capacidad de convencimiento impresionante ¿no creen?- dijo emocionado Urahara al tiempo que se abanicaba.-¿Ustedes ya están listos?- dijo volteando a ver a Orihime y a Ichigo.

-Sí- respondieron los dos con valor.

-Muy bien. Madame aquí esta su barco.- dijo Urahara mientras hacía una reverencia y mostraba la embarcación de lujo que los llevaría mar adentro. Ichigo fue el primero en abordar para luego extender la mano y así ayudar a Orihime a subir.

-Gracias Urahara san, Kurosaki kun…- agradeció con una sonrisa a los dos "caballeros".

-Suerte chicos- deseó Tatsuki.

-Nosotros los seguiremos en botes más pequeños.- añadió Rukia.

-Por cierto Ichigo, no te atrevas a tocar a Orihime o me las pagarás completas…- amenazó Arisawa.

-Ta-Tatsuki chan..- dijo la pelinaranja con un leve color carmín en sus mejillas

-Chzzz…. ¡No molestes!...- se defendió el joven Kurosaki.

-Con cuidado Ichigo, también cuida a la dama ¿quieres?- le dijo Renji con un guiño de ojo.

-Kurosaki san, ven un segundo por favor.-

-¿qué pasa viejo?-dijo Ichigo interesado

-Escucha si les da hambre en el camino, en la cocineta dejé una cena y hay una botella de champagne fría…jo jo jo jo… sólo por si las dudas.- le dijo Kisuke con una sonrisa pícara y en voz baja para que sólo él lo escuchara, lo que provocó un golpe por parte del joven pelinaranja.

-¿Cuándo se convirtió esto en una cita?...- dijo gritando el shinigamis sustituto, lo que causó que los demás lo voltearan a ver.

-Kurosaki-

-¡Ichigo!-

-¿Kurosaki kun?.-

_Maldición_ pensó el chico mientras se tapaba la boca.

-Está bien, si no nos apuramos …. Se va a hacer más tarde y….- trato de componer un poco pero..

-Ichigo, nunca pensé que fueras tan cabeza hueca ja ja..- se burló Rukia.

-Chzz maldita enana…. ¿Inoue te molesta si nos vamos ya?-

-Nop.-

-Bien, entonces cualquier cosa… estaremos al pendiente.- se despidió Ichigo para poner el bote a andar.

-Nos vemos más tarde chicos.- se despidió por su parte Orihime.

-¿Lo hiciste a propósito verdad Urahara?- le pregunto Renji entre dientes mientras agitaba su mano en forma de despedida

-…¿de qué hablas Abarai san?...- fingió el dueño de la tienda.

-De la cena y la botella que les pusiste en el bote.-

-¿qué cena, qué botella….. qué bote?..-

-Maldita sea… lo que le dijiste ahorita a Ichigo que lo hizo enojar tanto.- le dijo ya enojado con una venita saltando en su sien.

-No se de que me hablas.-

-Ya déjalo Renji nunca te lo va a decir.- le trato de calmar Rukia.

Mientras tanto ya en altamar…

El silencio era algo incómodo entre los dos pelinaranjas, la temperatura empezaba a bajar y todo seguía igual de tranquilo.

-Mmmmm… Inoue ¿tienes hambre o sed o necesitas algo?... es decir.. llevamos aquí un buen rato y al parecer todo seguirá igual.- dijo el pelinaranja tratando de romper el silencio.

-¿Eh?... oh… gracias Kurosaki kun.. aún estoy bien- pero como siempre su estómago no estuvo de acuerdo con eso y la delató, lo que causó el sonrojo de la chica y que se llevara sus manos al abdomen.

-Creo que tu estómago no piensa lo mismo ja ja ja… voy a ver que es lo que dejó el viejo.- añadió el chico para dirigirse a la cocineta, donde supuestamente Urahara había dejado algo para cenar. Cuando Ichigo encontró lo que les habían dejado maldijo internamente.

-Eeeeeeh… ¿Inoue?...-

-¡Hai!- se levanto rápidamente al escuchar su nombre.

-Mee temo que lo único de comer que hay en este lugar es esto…- le dijo enseñándole una botella de champagne y fondue de chocolate con algunas fresas y pedazos de manzana.

-Oh.. por mi está bien, se ven deliciosos…- dijo con una sonrisa..

_Esa sonrisa de nuevo, qué demonios es lo que tanto me encanta de su sonrisa… se supone que somos amigos ¿no?...sí…_

-¿Kurosaki kun?- dijo Inoue tratando de sacarlo del trance en el que se encontraba el chico.-¿estás bien?.-

-Oh sí lo siento…es que me quedé pensando por un momento.-

-De acuerdo… déjame te ayudo con eso…- se dirigió entonces hacia el chico y tomó el plato con frutas y poniéndolo en una mesa que había en la pequeña cubierta.-¿Ku-Kurosaki kun? Creo que primero debes conectarlo- le dijo enseñándole el enchufe cuándo lo vio forcejeando con la máquina para hacer fondues porque al parecer el chocolate no se derretía y esto lo ponía muy de malas.

-¿qué?... oh es verdad ja ja …- dijo nerviosamente.

-Inoue ¿te puedo encargar esto?, al parecer tu sabes más, mientras yo iré a abrir esta cosa porque es el único líquido que nos dejaron.- dijo mientras agarraba la botella de champagne.

-No te preocupes Kurosaki kun yo me encargaré.- dijo muy decidida y confiada.

_Kurosaki kun está muy nervioso… ¿qué le pasará?_ _…tal vez está incómodo porque no le gusta estar conmigo…_ pensó tristemente la chica.

-Listo! ya está.- dijo Ichigo con una sonrisa triunfante y con dos copas en la mano.-Esta es tu copa Inoue.-

-Que bien, gracias Kurosaki kun, el chocolate también ya está así que ya podemos empezar.- y así empezaron los dos a "cenar".

-¿Sabes porque se llama Playa Plateada este lugar Kurosaki kun?- preguntó de repente Orihime.

-¿Eh?... ommmm no creo que no… pero algo me dice que tú lo sabes y no me salvaré de escuchar tu explicación.- le respondió en tono de broma, a lo que la chica sólo infló sus cachetes en forma de puchero y luego se sonrojo para responder, mientras evitaba la mirada del chico.

-Dicen que le pusieron ese nombre porque… cuándo la luna está completamente llena, la playa y el mar toman un tono azul plateado muy hermoso…- dijo mientras miraba al mar y el viento movía su anaranjada cabellera.

_Orihime… se ve muy hermosa… pero ¿cómo?...¿cuándo fue que empecé a cuidar lo que decía, lo que hacía enfrente de ella?...¿cuándo fue que me di cuenta que no es amistad lo que siento, sino tal vez… algo más…?¿cuándo fue que.. que … me enamoré? …¿me enamoré?... _

Fue interrumpido de sus pensamientos por un golpe a la embarcación, lo que causo que la chica casi cayera al suelo pero él reaccionó rápidamente y la cachó a tiempo.

-¿Estás bien?.- le preguntó él

-Sí gracias..-

-Ese reiatsu… es el de la otra noche…- dijo para si el pelinaranja pero la chica lo alcanzó a escuchar.

-¿el de la otra noche?...- preguntó confundida.

-Inoue hazme un favor…mete mi cuerpo y quédate adentro.- dijo mientras salía de su cuerpo en forma de shinigami.

-S-sí.- obedeció rápidamente.

Fue entonces que el agua se empezó a agitar violentamente y del mar salió una garra enorme que se aferró al barco, para luego aparecer el dueño de esa garra, era un hollow que tenía una apariencia aterradora y pegado a él bastante moho, evidencia de que llevaba mucho tiempo en el mar.

-Esta es tu despedida…. Aarrhhh _**Getsuga Tenshou**_…- el golpe dio en el blanco.-Esto fue fácil... Inoue estás bie…- no pudo terminar porque algo lo golpeó por atrás y se escuchó el ruido de un vidrió romperse y el grito de la chica.

El enorme hollow en lugar de haber sido destruido, fue dividido y esta vez en lugar de haber sólo uno, había dos hollows iguales, uno que golpeó al chico y el otro que rompió la ventana para tratar de atrapar a Inoue, por suerte la chica pudo moverse a tiempo y esquivar el golpe.

_Que se supone que haga si he perdido mis poderes… Kurosaki kun está herido…. No tengo tiempo de andar de víctima, algo debo hacer._ Fue entonces que desconectó el refrigerador y con todas sus fuerzas lo movió hacia donde estaba metiéndose el hollow, tuvo éxito y cuando el monstruo sintió el golpe, regresó rápidamente al mar.

-¡Bien!- festejó para si la pelinaranja.

-Orihime ¿estás bien?-

-Kuchiki san… Abarai kun..-

-No te preocupes ya llegamos…-

-Esperen ¿cómo esta Kurosaki Kun..?- pregunto en tono preocupado.

-¿Dónde se metió ese cobarde?...- dijo Tatsuki mientras se arremangaba la chamarra que traía puesta.

-Estaba ahí afuera, lo golpeó el hollow…- explicó la pelinaranja

-Chzzz maldito hollow… no lo corten porque si lo cortan van a salir más de esas cosas..- dijo Ichigo quien salía todo empapado del mar.

-¿Dónde estabas Kurosaki?-

-Larga historia… ¿estás bien Inoue?..-

-S-s-sí.- afirmó la chica, pero antes de que se dieran cuenta otra vez el barco se movió violentamente causando que todos los presentes perdieran el equilibrio e incluso que Rukia e Inoue se cayeran, ese mismo golpe hizo que el refrigerador que había movido Orihime, esta vez se fuera contra ella para aplastarla contra la pared. La pelinaranja sólo cerró sus ojos esperando el golpe, pero el golpe nunca llegó.

-Eso estuvo cerca.- dijo Urahara quien llegó a tiempo para salvar a Orihime. –Hubiera sido una lástima que una cara tan bonita saliera lastimada.-bromeó causando el sonrojo de la chica. –Creo que llegó la hora de la retirada ¿no creen?,Youruichi saaaan, ya están todos por favor prende el motor y regresemos.-

-¿Inoue…. segura que estás bien?- preguntó Ichigo con preocupación.

-Si no te preocupes Kurosaki kun… lamento que…- no pudo terminar porque el oxígeno le empezó a faltar y se le nublo la vista para luego perder el conocimiento.

-Inoue…Inoue… despierta Inoue…- -Ichigo… -se oyeron voces al fondo.

* * *

Chan chan chan chaaaaaaaannnnn...

¿qué les ha parecido...?

El próximo capitulo lo subire en cuanto lo tenga listo... tal vez sea un poco lento porque viene una parte dedicada a Hime chan y llegarán nuevos personajes a ver que tal termina todo estop...

Mucha suerte y sean muy pero muy felices...


	8. Los poderes de Orihime¿regresan?

-Figaro figaro fiiiiigaaaarooooo...- ¿ehhh?...ohhhh hola ya están aqui de nuevo je je je je ¿que tal como les va?...

Bueno ya tengo el siguiente capitulo listo, como les dije puede ser un poquito lento al principio porque sólo habla de Hime chan, pero creo que después se pone good!

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que e han tomado la molestia de dejar reviews de verdad no saben como los/las amo así supremo...

Espero que les guste y lo disfruten el disclaimer bueno ya saben no que Bleach no es mio por evidentes razones y que toooodooo es de Tite kubo sama y A.c.

Ohhhh ohhh ohhh una p.d. antes de que empiezen a leer...aquí aparece un lobillo por favor imaginenselo como la diosa lobo de la peli "Mononoke Hime" o también conocida en español como "princesa mononoke"...wiwiiiii

Besos a tods!

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

Orihime abrió sus ojos, se encontró a sí misma en la orilla de la playa, no recordaba mucho, sólo recordaba que estaba en el barco y de repente todo era obscuridad, sólo unas voces de fondo pidiéndole que despertara…

-¡Kurosaki kun! Se levantó como resorte de la arena. -¿Ehh? ¿dónde están todos?.- preguntó para sí la chica.

-Kuchiki san, Abarai kun, Kurosaki kun, Tatsuki chan, Ishida kun…. ¿dónde están?.- gritó lo más fuerte que pudo, pero nadie contestaba, incluso no había señales de que hubiera población cercana.

-Orihime.- se escuchó una voz desconocida para la pelinaranja.

-¿Q-quién anda ahí?- preguntó asustada la chica volteando a ver a todas partes, pero no encontró a nadie a su alrededor, sólo el mar, maleza tropical y arbustos.

-¿No me reconoces?- de la nada aparecieron unos ojos color rojo intenso en medio de unos arbustos.

-¿quién eres tú, qué quieres?.-

-No dudes Orihime…, no temas.- dijeron los ojos al tiempo que salía del arbusto un enorme lobo blanco, al salir de la oscuridad de la maleza, sus pupilas dejaron el brillo rojo y se tornaron negras.

La chica no pudo articular ni una sola palabra, sólo retrocedía al tiempo que el enorme lobo se acercaba a ella.

-¿Quién eres….?- preguntó Inoue, pero el lobo seguía avanzando hacia ella y parecía que no se detendría nunca, ella no dejaba de caminar hacia atrás pero sin darse cuenta tropezó con una roca y se cayó .- Santen Kesshun.- y las tres hadas salieron de sus orquillas pero no hicieron el escudo como ella había invocado si no que por alguna razón, desconocida para la chica, simplemente el lobo abrió el hocico y las comió en menos de un segundo.

-N-no no puede ser..-

-¿Por qué temes?.- de repente el andar de ese enorme canino se detuvo para sentarse y mirar a la pelinaranja que tenía los ojos abiertos a más no poder y la respiración muy agitada. – Ayame, Shuno, Tsubaki… salgan.- ordenó con voz tranquila el lobo albino y las hadas obedecieron rápidamente para luego en forma de pequeñas luces incrustarse y luego formar a ser parte del enorme animal.

-¿qu-qué estás haciendo...?- dijo desesperada Inoue con lágrimas en los ojos, no sabía que estaba pasando pero sentía un enorme hueco en el estómago.

-Si yo fuera tú no me movía un centímetro más…- estas palabras causaron que la respiración de la pelinaranja se agitase aún más. -¿eh?... oh no me malinterpretes, pero justo atrás de tu mano izquierda hay una planta que puede ser fatal si la llegases a tocar.- dijo amablemente el lobo mientras acercaba un poco su enorme hocico al rostro de la chica. La pelinaranja volteo a ver a la planta venenosa y resultó ser una flor muy hermosa color rojo y en el centro una mancha azul brillante.

-¿Qué eres tú?..- preguntó la chica mientras trataba de recuperar su ritmo cardiaco y con la ayuda del lobo se paraba de su lugar.

-Ahhhhhh…- suspiró el animal.-Así que no me reconoces ¿verdad?... bien supongo que no queda opción. Empezaremos desde cero.- dijo en tono frustrado.

-Ven sube a mi lomo, quiero que le eches un vistazo a esto.- le dijo al tiempo que bajaba al nivel del suelo para que Orihime pudiese trepar. Así empezaron a recorrer aquella playa desierta, la luna brillaba con intensidad se reflejaba de una manera muy mágica en el mar.

-¿qué es todo esto?- pregunto Inoue quien iba aferrada al pelaje blanco del lobo.

-¿Te gusta?-

-Sí… mucho…-

-Bien ahora agárrate fuerte no quiero que caigas en el camino.- la chica obedeció y se aferró lo más fuerte que pudo al lobo quien empezó a correr hacia la maleza. Inoue por inercia cerró los ojos, pues el viento que se hacía por el correr de aquel animal era muy fuerte y golpeaba su rostro, hasta que sintió que aquel correr se había detenido. Cuando la pelinaranja abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio un pequeño pueblo en ruinas. Las pequeñas casas de piedra estaban llenas de enredaderas, y el pueblo estaba vacío.

-¿Y la gente que vivía aquí?- preguntó consternada al ver aquellas ruinas.

-Nunca hubo gente aquí… pero tampoco esto estaba así.- contestó con comprensión.

-¿Cómo que nunca hubo gente aquí? ¿Y estas casas quién las habitó?.-

-Ideas, pensamientos, recuerdos…- contestó vagamente.

-Oh?... a todo esto tú sabes mi nombre pero yo no se el tuyo…-

-¿quieres saber en verdad mi nombre?- se detuvo para hacer esta pregunta.

-Sí.- afirmó la chica con la cabeza.

-….. mi nombre… ¿mi nombre?... hace mucho que no tengo nombre..- respondió con nostalgia.

-¿cómo puedes no tener nombre?, eso no es posible…. No te preocupes yo te pondré uno..- dijo mientras acariciaba el lomo del canino.-Tu pelo es muy suave.- dijo en voz baja.

-Vámonos, ya va a salir el sol y es hora de que regreses al lugar de donde viniste.- y empezó a trotar el mamífero blanquecino.

-Es muy tranquilo aquí donde vives… ¿no te sientes solo?..-

-Sólo a veces…. Tengo vagos recuerdos de cómo era esto antes, para ser sincera este lugar se ha ido alumbrando poco a poco… antes era más obscuro, y aunque hubiera sol, no calentaba ni le daba vida a lo que hay aquí.-

-Ya veo… debe ser difícil vivir en un lugar así ¿no?... y ¿hay algo que no te guste, que no toleres en ningún sentido o por el contrario que te guste mucho mucho? por ejemplo a mi me gusta mucho el mar y los helados y las judias dulces con salsa de frijol rojo...- preguntó una vez más para tratar de quitar el semblante de tristeza que se había formado en el lobo. Pero no hubo respuesta. Ya estaban llegando de nuevo a la orilla del mar, cuando habló por fin….

-La lluvia.-

-¿qué?- dijo ella confundida por aquella palabra que salió de la nada.

-La lluvia no me gusta, cuando llueve mucho se inunda todo y no puedo esconderme, además es lluvia que duele.-

-Ya veo…¿cuándo te volveré a ver?- pregunto Orihime mientras se bajaba del enorme lobo.

-Eso depende sólo de ti.- le contestó con serenidad. –Recuerda que… pase lo que pase… no dudes…confía en ti y en tus poderes.-

-L-lo siento pero yo ya no tengo poderes en donde yo vivo, y aquí…recuerda que te los comiste…-

El lobo sólo sonrío levemente. –Tienes más poder de lo que crees.-

-Está bien.- Inoue se recostó en la arena justo como se había encontrado aquella primera vez.

-Hasta pronto Inoue Orihime.- se despidió el lobo al tiempo que regresaba y se perdía en la maleza.

Una vez más todo fue negro…

Orihime abrió rápidamente los ojos y tomó una gran cantidad de aire, como si todo este tiempo le hubiera faltado.

_¿Un sueño?...¿todo esto fue un sueño?... pero que real lo sentí._

-Buenos días estrellita… la Tierra te saluda…- la saludó Urahara como siempre muy sonriente. El hombre estaba sentado junto a la cama en donde ella estaba. –Inoue san ¿cómo te sientes?- le preguntó esta vez más serio.

-Mmmmmm bien… creo je je je …. – iba a decir algo más la pelinaranja pero se escucharon unos pasos fuera de la habitación.

-Mejor me voy Inoue san….- dijo para meterse a un closet que al parecer tenía acceso al pasillo.

-Espera Urahara san…-

-Inoue san que bueno, ya estás despierta…¿cómo te sientes?, me dijeron Kurosaki y compañía que te habías sentido mal del estómago y habías llegado directo a dormir.- llegó la maestra con un vaso de jugo y un plato con pan con mermelada en una charola para que la pelinaranja desayunara.

-Gracias sensei..-

-Sí no te preocupes, bueno si te sientes mejor apresúrate porque el camión sale hoy en la noche…- le dijo la sensei mientras salía del cuarto a toda prisa pues escuchó como alguien corría en el pasillo..-¡No corran en los pasillos!.-

Inoue terminó de desayunar y cambió rápidamente la pijama que traía por una falda blanca con estampado floral tipo pollera y una blusa sin mangas. Cuando estuvo lista salió de su habitación y se puso en busca de sus amigos.

Recordando un poco lo que acababa de vivir ¿o soñar?..._No sólo fue un sueño… todo fue muy real… es como si ya hubiera vivido ese sueño… creo que eso es a lo que llaman Deja vú…. Ese lobo… lo he visto antes…¿pero dónde?..._

-Orihiiiimeeeeeeee…- gritó cierta pelirrosa acercándose peligrosamente a Inoue

-¿eh? Chizuru chan… buenos días.- respondió al "saludo" alegremente.

-Ni te le acerques maldita lesbiana.-la golpeó fuertemente Tatsuki antes de que llegara a su amiga

-Orihime buenos días.- saludó Rukia.

Mientras tanto Ichigo estaba recostado en una silla de playa tomando un poco de sol matutino.

**Hey..pst pst…hola Rey… si yo fuera tu no me descuidaría…nunca sabes cuando intentaré apoderarme de tu cuerpo… y como ya te prometí, será la última vez, la última pelea y tengo planeado ganar ja ja ja ja…**

Ichigo abrió los ojos, de un rápido movimiento se levanto de la silla donde estaba pero… demasiado tarde él ya estaba cerca y al parecer el único que lo iba a poder detener, como siempre, era él mismo.

-Kurosaki kun buenos días.- saludo como siempre alegre Orihime.

-Ichigo..pff ja ja …que demonios pff…-

-¿qué demonios te pasa Rukia?.- preguntó el joven shinigami molesto.

-Ja ja ja ja ja Ichigo… ja ja ja deberías verte…- rió burlonamente Renji.

-¿De que te ríes cara de mandril?-

-Bien si no te vas a ver en un espejo….- Renji le dio una palmada al pelinaranja en uno de sus hombros.

-¿q-quéeeeeee? Malditoooooo… dueeeeeleeeee… ahhhhhhhh..- gritó el joven Kurosaki con grandes lagrimas en sus ojos.

-Kurosaki kun creo que te asoleaste demasiado.- observó Inoue.

-Gracias Inoue.- dijo Ichigo entre dientes y con ganas de matar a Renji por el golpe que le había dado.

-Hola chicos.- saludó Tatsuki quien venía de la mano con Ishida.

-¿ya hicieron sus maletas?, o ¿se dedicaron a hacer otras cosas?.-preguntó Rukia con ganas de molestar.

-No, de hecho no Kuchiki san, Urahara san nos ordenó quedarnos un día más, todos se irán hoy excepto nosotros siete.- respondió Ishida al tiempo que se acomodaba las gafas haciendo que el sol se reflejara en ellas.-Por cierto Kurosaki estás muy quemado ¿sabias?.- Ichigo sólo se limitó a verlo con ojos de pocos amigos.

-Lo siento Kurosaki kun si aún tuviera mis poderes te ayudaría pero…-

-No te preocupes Inoue ya se me pasará… ohh pero cuando me vea mi viejo, no me libraré de sus burlas en un buen rato…-

_Orihime…confía…_ esa voz le era familiar.

-¿qué?... ¿de dónde vino?..-

-¿de dónde vino que Orihime?- le preguntó Tatsuki confundida por la repentina actitud de su amiga.

-¿Todo bien Inoue?- le preguntó Chad quien se acercaba por atrás de la chica.

-Oh… si no-no era nada…olvídenlo.- dijo decepcionada la pelinaranja.

-Ishida ¿decías que tenemos que quedarnos un día más?.- le preguntó Renji tratando de volver al punto inicial.

-Oh sí… así es, nos iremos tan pronto como nos hayamos deshecho del hollow.-

-Bien entonces, acabaremos con esto de una sola vez, en cuanto se vayan los demás.- decidió Ichigo a lo que los demás afirmaron sin ningún problema. –Inoue, lo mejor será que te regreses con la clase, así es más seguro para ti.-

-P-pero Kurosaki kun…-

-Kurosaki tiene razón Inoue san, lo mejor es que regreses lo antes posible, sobre todo después del primer ataque…- dijo Uruyuu pero se tapó la boca cuando se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata.

-¿qué primera vez?.- preguntó Inoue buscando una respuesta en sus amigos.

-O-Orihime…- trató de empezar Rukia.

-Lo que pasó fue….- intentó seguir Renji.

-Tú metiste la pata Ishida, ahora TÚ le dices.- dijo Ichigo cruzándose de brazos y dándole la espalda.

-Ve-verás Inoue san… la última vez… no- no fue la primera vez que te enfrentabas a ese hollow.- empezó el Quincy.-De hecho… al parecer el hollow te escogió por ser la que tenía menos fuerza y al no poder matarte la primera vez, te borró la memoria para intentarlo una segunda vez.- terminó Ishida y entonces reinó el silencio.

-Orihime por favor entiéndelo no podíamos decírtelo en ese momento….-le pidió Rukia.

-Si te lo decíamos posiblemente no funcionaría el plan…- dijo Renji.

-Pero…, pensé que confiaban en mi…, ¿por qué no habría de funcionar el plan si me lo decían?.-

_No Orihime no dudes… que tu corazón no sucumba…._ Otra vez esa voz… ¿qué es lo que le estaba pasando? ¿acaso se había vuelto loca?.

-Inoue san, por favor cálmate.- le ordenó Urahara con voz seria. –Si no te tranquilizas podrías dañar a los demás.-

-¿qué?- dijeron todos asombrados al mismo tiempo.

-Ya dijeron demasiado por hoy…- dijo Byakuya quien llegaba con Ukitake y con Youruichi.

-Inoue, necesitamos hablar.- se acercó Youruichi para llevársela a un lugar donde pudieran platicar.

-Urahara ¿qué demonios está pasando?, ¿por qué de repente la presión espiritual de Inoue comenzó a elevarse?- quiso saber Ichigo.

-Son muchas preguntas Kurosaki san, todo a su tiempo.-

-No me digas que todo a su tiempo, ¿qué demonios es lo que está pasando?- gritó furioso Kurosaki mientras era detenido por Ukitake para evitar golpear al hombre del sombrero, Urahara sólo mostró la mirada que tenía escondida por el sombrero que siempre utiliza.

-Bien supongo que se los tendremos que decir algún día ¿no es cierto?- se rindió por fin Urahara.

Mientras tanto, cerca de la playa, estaban Inoue y Youruichi caminando, Inoue tenía la mirada gacha y su paso era lento, se había creado un ambiente muy tenso, empezaba a atardecer, los otros alumnos del instituto ya habían partido rumbo a Karakura, todo estaba muy tranquilo, o al menos eso parecería.

-Inoue iré al grano…. De lo que quiero hablar contigo es sobre tus poderes.- se detuvo para decir la morena.

-Ya..yo…yo ya no tengo poderes Youruichi san.- dijo forzadamente Orihime.

-Entonces ¿cómo es que tu presión espiritual aumentó tan de repente?- dijo secamente la nombrada.

-¿qué?- preguntó confundida la pelinaranja

-Ayer te desmayaste porque fue mucha tu presión espiritual y no la aguantaste, al parecer nuevos poderes han vuelto a ti, y son muy peligrosos, por lo que debes aprender bien a como usarlos o algo podría salir mal.-

-¿pero qué tipo de poderes son?,¿por qué son tan peligrosos?- preguntó asustada.

-Eso es algo que sólo tu sabes… piensa, debe haber algo…algún recuerdo, algún sueño…-

-¿sueño?...ahora que lo mencionas…- iba a contestarle a la morena pero se escuchó un fuerte rugido proveniente del mar, cuando las dos voltearon para ver cuál había sido la fuente de ese ruido, vieron dos enormes hollows saliendo del agua y acercándose a la playa.

-Inoue, mantente atrás por el momento, yo me encargo.- le ordenó Youruichi corriendo hacia donde estaban los monstruos para con una patada partirlos a la mitad.

-Espera Youruichi san eso no funcionara…- se escuchó un grito en la lejanía. Era Ichigo y venía en su forma de shinigami junto con los demás.

El hollow que había sido partido a la mitad y parecía muerto, no sólo empezó a moverse de nuevo, si no que también salió otro hollow de una de las mitades teniendo así ahora tres monstruos por derrotar.

-Es por eso que cortarlos no funciona.- explico el shinigami sustituto al tiempo que desenvainaba a Zangetzu.

-Si cortarlos a la mitad no funciona, entonces esto bastará. Espárcete….Senbonsakura…-

Grave error, ahora el número de hollows había aumentado drásticamente, todos los ataques sólo conseguían multiplicar el número de enemigos.

_¿Qué debo hacer?... ¿qué puedo hacer…? Todos…. Están siendo lastimados… nunca van a terminar si siguen así…._

_Orihime….recuerda, sólo tienes que recordar…._

_¿recordar?...¿recordar qué?..._

La pelinaranja se vio a si misma en la playa, pero de nuevo no estaban sus amigos, ni los hollows, sólo ese enorme lobo blanco, con su mirada serena.

_Yo soy parte de ti…. Tienes que acordarte de mi nombre… yo tengo un nombre, me lo pusiste hace mucho tiempo… por favor recuérdalo._

**Flash back**

-Hermano, hermano.- gritaba alegremente una pequeña niña de alrededor cuatro años.

-Hey, Hime ¿cómo estas eh?...¿me extrañaste?- decía un chico de cabellera negra, era mayor que la pelinarnajita como de 20 años y estaba vestido de traje.

-Sí, pero me ha visitado una amigo.- decía contenta mientras era abrazada por su hermano

-¿un amigo?... que bueno Hime, me gusta mucho que tengas amigos… y ¿dónde está tu amiguito?, ¿ya se fue a casa?.-

-Nop, sigue aquí mira está justo detrás de ti.- señalo la chica un rincón detrás de su hermano

-¿qué?...oh pero que descortés como no lo vi.- Sora volteó para conocer al amigo de Orihime pero cuando se dio cuenta no había nadie.-Hime chan…¿sigue ahí tu amigo?.- preguntó algo confundido…. _Ahhh ya veo es un juego, bien le seguiré la corriente._

-Sí ¿no lo ves?... es un poco tímida pero ahí esta.- le contestó la pequeña niña haciendo un puchero.

-Ohhhh es verdad…. hola mucho gusto… soy Inoue Sora, hermano de Orihime ¿cuál es tu nombre?..- para el chico, él le estaba hablando al vacío, no había nada. –Hime chan, creo que no me quiere decir su nombre… ¿cuál es?...-

-Su nombre es….-

**Fin Flash Back**

-Machami.-

* * *

-Nooooooooooooooo-gritan ustedes.

-Siiiiiii- les repondo yo. -Pero no se preocupen antes de lo que creen ya estara el otro capitulo, mientras tantti dejen sus coments y reviews que me sirven muchísimo para mejorar y por supuesto para aumentar mi eggo ja ja ja ja!-

Ohhh casi lo olvido... la idea del lobo es que sea macho, pero pueden imaginarselo como quieran es al gusto del lector... ya me tienen que contar como se han imaginado a lobo san va?

besos y abrazos


	9. El fin del viaje

**Hola de nuevooooo... por fin aqui esta el capítulo... la primra parte está bien, pero ya la segunda ehhhh que les digo... en fin perdoón por no subirla antes pero ya empeze la escuela y el tiempo para hacer este tipo de actividades no es mucho : (**

**De hecho tengo que ir a hacer maletas en este instante porque me voooyyy, razón por la cual tardaré un poco en subir el siguiente capítulo.**

**Si de repente ven que les aparece otro aviso de que subí este capi es porque le hice mejorías de redacción y ortg vale?**

**Bueno los amo y los adoro... dejen reviews**

**Bleach no es mío es de Tite Kubo y pienso pagarle para que deje a Ichigo y Orihime juntos**

**

* * *

Capítulo 9**

-Machami- dijo la pelinaranja.-Tu nombre es Machami.-

En ese momento un gran viento rodeó a Inoue. El mar se puso más violento.

-Inoueeee.- gritó Ichigo.

Del mar entonces salió un gran lobo blanco, el mismo lobo que Orihime había visto antes cuando se desmayó. Era enorme, su pelaje blanco impecable, parecía que el agua del mar no lo hubiese tocado, estaba completamente seco. Con pasos lentos pero ligeros se acercó a la pelinaranja.

-Orihime..gracias, te acordaste de mi nombre.- habló el animal.

-Machami…- susurró ella.-Tú siempre has sido mis poderes ¿cierto?... por favor ayuda a mis amigos.-

-Yo he sido siempre parte de tu corazón, de tus sentimientos…yo soy tu…- dijo serenamente el lobo.-Para usar nuestros poderes tienes que escuchar a tu corazón atentamente.-

-Inoue aléjate de ahí.- volvió a gritar Kurosaki, mientras corría hacia ella.

-¡Ichigo!... ¡No!...- le detuvo Rukia.

-No le hará daño Ichigo…- dijo Renji

**Llegó la hora Rey…hoy sabremos quien se queda… **Ichigo empezó a sentir como ardía su cuerpo y empezaba a formársele por fuera de su piel una especie de caparazón de hueso…era su hollow…estaba intentando quedarse con su cuerpo, Kurosaki no podía detenerlo por fuera tenía que intentarlo por dentro. _No te lo permitiré…lárgooo_

-Kuchiki san, Abarai san aléjense de él ¡Ahora!- ordenó Ukitake. Los dos se habían quedado en shock, no podían mover un músculo por lo que el capitán Byakuya tuvo que ir a moverlos antes de que alguno resultara herido debido a la gran energía que tenía.

Mientras tanto la pelinaranja cerró fuertemente sus ojos y se concentró profundamente-Con tus colmillos….rompe el hueso.. yo lo rechazo.- entonces el gran lobo aulló y en un solo movimiento saltó hacia cada uno de los hollows que había, mordiendo la garganta y logrando que murieran. Cuándo sólo quedaba uno, hizo lo mismo que con los demás, pero en lugar de que se evaporara este último, el animal se lo comió en sólo un par de bocados.

Al parecer todos sus problemas habían terminado, pero no era así….el "gran" problema apenas comenzaba.

-Ichigo.- gritó Tatsuki al ver el estado de su amigo.

-¡Tatsuki ven!- le gritó Ishida para que se acercara a él.

-¿Kurosaki kun?- Orihime cuando lo vio se quedó horrorizada. ¿qué debía hacer? ¿mandar a Machami para que le ayudara? No si lo hacía posiblemente el lobo terminaría con su existencia, y ella no quería eso. Su única opción era ayudarlo ella misma.

-¡Orihime! espera no vayas.- la trató de detener Rukia, pero Machami se puso en su camino para que la dejara ir.

-Esto es algo que él podrá resolver sólo con la ayuda de Orihime, este es problema de ellos dos, nadie más debe intervenir.- dijo el lobo mostrando sus enormes colmillos.

-Déjame pasar cachorro superdesarrollado..- desenvainó Rukia su katana.

-Rukia, el lobo tiene razón.- dijo Byakuya deteniéndole la mano.

-Nii sama.- dijo Rukia en voz baja.

Mientras tanto Orihime llegó hacia donde estaba el joven con forma de hollow.

-¿Kurosaki kun?- dijo amablemente ella extendiéndole una mano.-Por favor Kurosaki kun no lo hagas.- le pidió con lágrimas en los ojos.

**Ja ja aj ¿a caso cree que con eso me vas a ganar? Ja ja ja ingenua… tú también lo eres Rey… ella te tiene miedo ¿lo recuerdas?… aquella vez en Hueco Mundo**

_Cállate… te tiene miedo a ti…y no te atrevas a tocarle ni un pelo porque si no…._

**Si no ¿qué?...**

_Maldito….desearás haber desaparecido hace ya mucho tiempo._

En el mundo interno de Ichigo, él y su hollow empezaron una pelea a muerte, ahora todo dependería de la fuerza del otro.

-Kurosaki kuuun por favor vuelve… te necesitamos aquí…- dijo acercándose cada vez más al shinigami sustituto. Por fuera parecía cada vez mucho más un hollow que una persona o un shinigami, incluso en su forma de comportarse, sus gruñidos…

-Por favor Kurosaki kun, no hagas nada de lo que después puedas arrepentirte, todos somos tus amigos y te necesitamos.- rogaba la chica con lágrimas en sus ojos, había empezado a llover y sus amigos sentían la impotencia de no poder ayudarlos. -Kurosakiii kuuuuun.- gritó por fin desesperada y aforrándose fuertemente al joven en cuerpo de hollow, este después de un gran alarido aventó a la pelinaranja haciendo que se golpeara contra una roca y empezara a sangrar de la cabeza.

Ahhhhhh… gritó fuertemente Ichigo para seguir peleando con su espada, esta pelea no era fácil, las peleas contra si mismo nunca lo eran, sobre todo porque él sabía que no podía controlar lo que hacía en el exterior, pero escuchó su voz.

-Es ella… de nuevo es ella…-

**-No te distraigas King… o podrías perder la cabeza.- -Si tanto te preocupas entonces acabaré con ella de una vez por todas también.-**

-Cállate maldito…. Tu no deberías estar aquí, tu deberías haberte desaparecido desde la última pelea que tuvimos.-

**-¿Qué crees que es todo esto?...¿sólo una muestra de poder?... no estés tan confiado, ya te he explicado como funciona esto, uno es más fuerte que el otro… el más fuerte se corona, el otro es el pony en donde el rey monta… eres tan débil, crees tener todo el poder que necesitas pero te faltan varias cosas para poder seguir llevando esa corona Rey.-**

-Lo que dices son puras idioteces…. Eres más hablador que guerrero…-

**-Muy bien pongamos esto más fácil…. El que gane se queda también con la chica… ja ja ja ja ja… -**

-Te dije que no la tocaras.- dijo Ichigo mientras daba otro golpe con Zangetzu. Los dos estaban en su forma de Bankai, por lo que tenían ambos muchísimo poder. Las dos personalidades estaban en igualdad de situaciones y de poder, lo que hacia más complicado para Ichigo mantener el control. –Tienes razón en algo…- dijo Ichigo mientras escupía un poco de sangre que le había salido debido a que en la pelea se había abierto el labio superior.-Esta será la última pelea que tengamos… pero yo ganaré, y tu no me volverás a molestar con estas idioteces tuyas.- entonces la Zangetzu negra del joven shingami brilló con fuerza y desató un poder mucho mayor al del hollow…

**-¿qué de….?-**

En el mundo exterior….

-Orihimeeeee….- gritó preocupada Tatsuki al ver como lastimaban a su mejor amiga.

-Orihime…no…- dijo Rukia para si mientras abrazaba, de forma inonciente, a Renji y se tapaba los ojos para no ver, pues al igual que a la capitana de judo, le dolía el ver que lastimaban a Orihime, pero no podía hacer nada.

Inoue se logró levantar con mucho trabajo, la lluvia que había empezado a caer ligera, ahora caía pesadamente sobre su cuerpo, escurría agua y sangre de su cabeza. Orihime se acercó una vez más al shinigami hollow, le dolía todo su cuerpo. Se aferró con todo lo que le quedaba de fuerza al torso del joven, el hollow se sacudía para zafarse de la chica...

-Kurosaki kun, por favor regresa…yo- yo..-yo te necesito.- dijo rendida Orihime.

-Ya escuchaste bastardo… hasta aquí.-

El duro caparazón que había estado cubriendo al chico empezó a romperse poco a poco… Inoue estaba tan exhausta que cayó rendida al suelo inconsciente, Machi se acercó a ella para levantarla gentilmente sin que despertara.

-Inoue…¿qué le paso? ¿está bien?...- preguntó Tatsuki alarmada al ver como su amiga tenía sangre en la cabeza y estaba inconciente.

-Sí, la energía que utilizó en los ataques y en tratar de detener al chico fue más de la que podía soportar…- dijo el lobo mientras con cuidado entregaba a la pelinaranja a Renji.

Mientras tanto entre Ukitake e Ishida levantaban a Ichigo quien también había quedado desmayado por la pelea y la energía utilizada.

-¿Ya te vas?- preguntó Urahara a Machi quien se dirigía de vuelta al mar donde ya aparecía el sol.

-Ya es tiempo…. Pero estoy feliz….ella recordó mi nombre…- le dijo el lobo con cierta melancolía.

-¿Por qué no regresas a Karakura con ella?.-

El lobo no respondió simplemente bajo la cabeza y retomo su camino al mar para una vez adentro desaparecer junto con la obscuridad de la noche.

-¿Crees que lo veamos de nuevo?- preguntó Rukia

-No creo que ahora que Inoue lo ha llamado, se aleje tan fácilmente de ella.- le contestó Urahara viendo hacia donde el lobo había desaparecido

Una vez que ya había amanecido… el pelinaranja abrió los ojos… no recordaba mucho de lo que había pasado… lo único que sabía era que había por fin derrotado a su hollow interno y que le dolía mucho la cabeza, de ahí en fuera no recordaba mucho más.

-Buenos días Ichigo…. Al fin despertaste- lo saludó Renji quien estaba sentado en la cama de alado.

-Hola… ¿qué hora es?...- preguntó el pelinaranja con una mueca de dolor y sosteniéndose la cabeza por el dolor que tenía. –¿eh? Espera… de ayer no me quedo ninguna marca…genial… y las quemaduras de sol también se fueron…-

-Son las 10:00 a.m. y sí todas tus cicatrices desaparecieron gracias a los nuevos poderes de Inoue.-

-¿Nuevos poderes de Inoue…? ¿Te refieres al perrote?- preguntó Ichigo al tiempo que alzaba uno de sus brazos simulando un ser enorme.

-Sip…oh por cierto, Urahara ya preparó todo para que hoy regresemos a Karakura, al parecer ya no hay mucho que hacer ahí porque Matsumoto y compañía se encargaron de los hollows.-

-Bien ¿a qué hora nos vamos?..-

-Después de comer… apresúrate a tener todo listo Urahara nos quiere ver en una hora cerca de la entrada.- le dijo el pelirrojo mientras se acercaba a la puerta de la habitación

-Renji e Inoue ¿está bien?...- le preguntó el joven Kurosaki con una mano en la nuca.

-No te preocupes por ella… Rukia y Arisawa ya se encargaron.- le dijo guiñándole un ojo y levantando su pulgar al tiempo que salía.

_¿Está bien eh?... bien… ahora creo que mi vida será un poco más normal… ya no más hollow internos, ni más cosas raras._

Después de un rato, ya estaban todos los amigos reunidos en el lugar donde Urahara les había indicado.

-Hola a todos…- saludo el hombre del sombrero.

-Buenos días Urahara san.- saludó Orihime muy sonriente.

-Yozz viejo..- saludó Renji

-Urahara san..- saludaron los demás al mismo tiempo.

-Eh?... oh esperen falta alguien ¿no es así?, pero si falta nuestro shinigamis sustituto favorito…- dojo al tiempo que daba una vuelta para ver llegar al recién mencionado,

-Cuando dices shinigami sustituto favorito…. ¿Es por el hecho de que soy el único no es así?.-

-Ja ja ja Kurosaki san… no seas así, aunque seas sustituto, eres de los pocos shinigamis de sangre pura, y todo gracias a tu padre…-

-… eso ya lo se- le respondió el pelinaranja con una mueca de disgusto.-Buenos días chicos.- saludó pero vio que cierta chica tenía la cabeza gacha y no se atrevía a verlo por lo que el dijo.-Buenos días Inoue.-

-B-buenos días Kurosaki kun…- respondió timidamente. Prácticamente se le había declarado por segunda vez…. Después de eso no podía verlo a los ojos nunca más.

-Bueno como ya todos saben su trabajo en este lugar ha terminado, ya el transporte está listo, se irán en un par de horas…- Dijo Ukitake.

-Ahora tiene que regresar a Karakura, pero no se preocupen por los hollows que habían estado apareciendo, al parecer el capitán Kurotsuchi decidió jugar un poco con carnada para hollow,….

-Maldito viejo loco…- fueron las palabras de Ishida que tan sólo el recordar el nombre del capitán sudaba frío.

-En fin…preparen sus cosas..nos vemos en Karakura.- les ordenó Youruichi muy seria.

-Sí.- respondieron todos al unísono.

-No cabe duda que el tiempo que pasamos aquí se fue rápido…- suspiro Ichigo.

-Pero no fue provechoso..- dijo el Quincy mientras se levantaba los lentes

-¿Cómo que no due provechoso?, yo diría que fue MUY provechoso- lo reprendió Rukia.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?... hemos perdido horas de valioso estudio por culpa de Kurosaki y sus debilidades…

-¿qué dijiste Ishida…?- respondió el ofendido entre dientes.

-Lo que escuchaste…-

-Ya van a empezar… vámonos tenemos que hacer maletas.- dijo Rukia suspirando levemente.-Inoue vámonos.-

-H-Hai!-

Y así se fueron todos dejando a Ichigo y a Uruyuu peleando solos…..

Después de un rato….

-Muy bien hora de irse.- dijo Renji terminando de subir las maletas a una camioneta negra.

-¿quién se supone que va a manejar?..- preguntó el joven Kurosaki con una mano en la cintura.

-Tú.- le respondió el pelirrojo.

-¿quéee?, pero no tengo permiso de conducir, apenas se….-

-Eres el único que podría hacerlo… yo no se, Rukia tampoco y si supiera no alcanzaría los pedales, Ishida no hace nunca nada, Inoue y Tatsuki tienen sueño así que… tu dices.-

-Odio admitirlo pero Renji tiene razón.- dijo Rukia queriendo matar al pelirrojo por haberle recordado lo pequeña que era.

-Bueno súbanse todos….- gritó Tatsuki.

Todos empezaron a subir al automóvil,..

-¿Por cierto dónde está Inoue..?- preguntó Ichigo tomando las llaves de la mano de Renji.

-Aquí estoooy.- gritó la chica mientras corría con todas sus fuerzas.

-Ishida… ¡ahora!- ordenó la pelinegra y el Quincy cerró la puerta trasera de la camioneta.

-Lo siento Inoue… aquí atrás ya no hay lugar.- le dijo Rukia con una sonrisa malévola y habíendo por supuesto todo el lugar del mundo.

-Además Ichigo no puede ir de chofer sin un copiloto.- le dijo Renji siendo parte del plan.

-P-pero….- trato de decir la pelinaranja.

-Malditos…- dijo para si el shinigami sutituto, sin embargo no le desagradaba para nada la idea. -Ehhh.. como sea sólo ya vámonos- les dijo en tono de regaño. La pelinaranja asintió y subió sin decir mucho a la parte delantera… lo que no sabían era el horrible tramo que iban a tener que soportar...

* * *

**Listo... que les pareció ¿did you like it?... Hope sooo**

**dejen Reviews... y comments : )**

**Los amoooo y suerte en todo lo que hagan**


	10. Doscientos elefantes

**Saludos terricolas, como los trata la vida?**

**WOW no lo puedo creer ya 10 capítulos... puff esto está muy cool...**

**Bueno como siempre espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo :) **

**Sean felices mucho amor**

**PD... ya saben la onda del disclamer no?... bleach no es mio, el día que lo sea haré más que evidente el ichihime y el renruki waaawaaaaaa**

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

-Doscientos mil elefantes se columpiaban sobre la tela de una araaaaaña… como veían que resistían fueron a llamar a otro elefante…- iban cantando Renji y Rukia muy animados durante el camino de regreso a Karakura, los primeros cincuenta elefantes habían sido divertidos pero a partir de los mil cincuenta empezaron a desesperarse tanto Ichigo como Ishida, pero Inoue y Tatsuki sólo aguantaron pacientemente respirando hondo para no golpear a ninguno de los dos.

-Enana, ¿por qué no te callas de una sola vez?- le gritó Ichigo ya desquiciado.

-¿Ya casi llegamos?- preguntó Rukia asomándose por atrás del asiento de Orihime.

-¡No!- le contestó el pelinaranja secamente.

-Bien, doscientos mil cinco elefantes se columpiaban…..- siguieron cantando.

-Kuchiki san ¿no saben otro juego?...- preguntó Orihime no queriendo sonar ruda.

-Inoue, sólo queremos irlos entrenando.- le dijo Renji con una sonrisa.

-¿entrenando? ¿para qué?..- preguntó el inocente de Ichigo…. Vamos como si no los conociera….

-Pues para cuando ustedes dos tengan a sus hijos, claro.- dijo Rukia como si fuera algo obvio.

Los dos pelinaranjas se sonrojaron a más no poder, Inoue se volteo a la ventana para ocultar su rostro e Ichigo frunció el seño y siguió viendo la carretera para no chocar, mientras tanto Tatsuki e Ishida no podían de la risa.

-El camino va a ser más largo de lo que pensé.- dijeron los dos pelinaranjas al mismo tiempo pero en voz baja, así que nadie más los escuchó.

El tiempo pasó lento, pero por fin llegaron a Karakura, todos llegaron a la tienda de Urahara para dejar ahí la camioneta.

Cuando llegaron….

-Hola hooolaaa… que alegría llegaron bieeenn…- dijo exagerando el dueño de la tienda.

-Cálmate viejo, que creías, ¿qué íbamos a morir o algo así?...-le dijo Ichigo con el ceño fruncido

-No, sólo es que nunca les avisé de lo bajos que traían los frenos ja ja ja …- y recibió un golpe, cortesía de Renji.

-Uuuuu Abarai san es malo…- dijo señalándolo.

-Bueno ya se hace tarde, más vale que nos vayamos a casa.- dijo Ichigo empezando a caminar hacia su hogar.

-Nos vemos luego- se despidieron todos.

-Espera Inoue san…- la detuvo el hombre del sombrero y la chica volteó rápidamente.

Llegaron por fin a la casa de los Kurosaki Rukia y el shinigami sustituto.

-Iiiiichiiiiigoooo por fin hijo mío has vuelto.- lo saludó Isshin eufóricamente.

-Ya llegamos.- lo recibió el joven Kurosaki con un golpe en la nariz.

-Buenas noches Kurosaki san ya llegamos.- dijo Rukia con su voz fingida.

-Ahhhh mamá…. Nuestra hija adoptiva sí me quiere…-

-Aléjate viejo pervertido.- lo pateó Ichigo.

-Bienvenido Ichi nii- dijo Yuzu con una sonrisa y con delantal puesto.

-Hola hermano.- lo saludó Karin.

-Hola enanas, voy a estar en mi cuarto, bajo para la cena.- les dijo su hermano mientras subía las escaleras para meterse a su recámara y poder descansar un poco de la loca familia que tenía.

-Yuzu, ¿qué te parece si te ayudo un poco?- se ofreció Rukia.

-Gracias Kuchiki san eres muy amable.- le respondió agradecida la pequeña.

Por fin la hora de la cena, si bien no era una familia normal, era la hora en la que por lo menos todos fingían ser lo más normales posibles.

-Yuzu la cena te quedó deliciosa, como siempre.- la felicitó el pelinaranja.

-Gracias Ichi nii.- sonrío la mencionada.

-Has heredado el buen sazón de tu padre no cabe duda alguna.- le dijo su padre.

-Tú ni siquiera cocinas viejo.- le regañó Karin

-Masaki…. Karin es muy mala conmigo..- lloraba el jefe de familia

-Loco.- dijo Ichigo

Rukia se divertía mucho viviendo con ellos, por lo que procuraba no intervenir para que la escena fuera mucho más divertida aún.

Seguían cenando cuando escucharon sonar el timbre.

-Qué raro…. ¿quién podrá ser a estas horas?- dijo Karin

-No lo sé, abriré yo, sólo para asegurarme de que no sea un feo ladrón que quiera llevarse a mis princesitas- se ofreció el doctor parándose de la mesa para dirigirse a la puerta, cuando llegó a ésta la abrió y su sorpresa fue demasiada, tanto que hasta llamó la atención de los habitantes del hogar Kurosaki.

-¿sus princesitas? ¿desde cuándo nos dice así?.- dijo Karin con tono confundido.

-Ohhhhh que maravilla por favor pasa pasa…- se oyó decir al jefe de familia.

-Que forma tan amable de tratar a un ladrón.- dijo tiernamente Yuzu

-B-bu-buenas noches, perdón por interrumpir.- se oyó una voz femenina y delicada.

-¿qué demonios?- masculló Ichigo.

-¡Inoue san!- gritó Yuzu parándose rápidamente de la mesa para ir a saludar a la pelinaranja.

Los demás la siguieron y cuando llegaron a la sala donde estaba la chica y el doctor Kurosaki, vieron que no venía sola.

-Orihime ¿qué es eso?- dijo Rukia señalando a una pequeña bola de pelos que tenía Inoue entre sus brazos.

-Es Machami san.- le respondió a la vez que el cachorrito sacaba su cabeza que estaba escondida entre los brazos de la chica.- Urahara san me dijo que el deseo de Machami san de estar conmigo era tal que renunció a su forma original para estar conmigo.-

-Genial, felicidades Inoue, eso es bueno ¿no?- le dijo Ichigo tratando de no parecer interesado.

-Y dime Inoue san ¿qué es lo que trae a una señorita tan linda, soltera, inteligente…- no pudo terminar Isshin por un golpe cortesía de Ichigo y de Karin.-…por aquí.-

-Je je… de hecho venía a pedirles un favor… -

-Síiii.- gritó Yuzu muy emocionada.

-Hermana deja que Inoue san termine de hablar.- la reprendió Karin

-Je… quería ver si pueden hospedar a Machami san por un tiempo…- preguntó tímidamente la pelinaranja.

-Inoue…- no terminó de decir Ichigo porque esta vez su padre lo interrumpió.

-Nos encantaría Inoue san, pero ¿no sería lo más correcto que estuviera contigo?- dijo el doctor.

- Eso creo..- dudó un poco.- pero mi departamento es muy pequeño y no admiten mascotas…., además le dije a Tatsuki chan pero en su casa ya están muy apretados y no podrían…. Por favor, prometo que pagaré por su alimento y todos los gastos- dijo la chica con una mirada suplicante.

-Como negarse a una chica tan linda… con mucho gusto Inoue san, Machami san es más que bienvenido.- dijo Isshin suspirando y con una sonrisa dibujando su rostro.

-Siiiiiiiiiiii.- gritó Yuzu emocionada y tomando a su hermana por las manos para saltar por todas partes.

Orihime puso al cachorrito en el piso y este inmediatamente empezó a caminar torpemente porque sus patitas eran muy cortas y no mantenía muy bien el equilibrio.

-Ciertamente es muy tierno.- dijo Rukia agachándose para acarícialo un poco.

-Ahhhh…hagan lo que quieran, pero está prohibido que la bola de pelos entre a mi cuarto….- dijo Ichigo señalando al nuevo huésped de la familia.

-Gracias Kurosaki san, Kurosaki kun, prometo venir mañana para dejarles algo de comida y…-

-No te preocupes Inoue san, nosotros nos encargamos de todo, sólo ven a visitar más seguido ¿quieres?- la interrumpió Isshin guiñándole un ojo.

-H-hai., muchas gracias.- se sonrojo la chica.-Bueno es hora de que me vaya, de nuevo muchas gracias.- Dijo Orihime haciendo una reverencia.

-Ve con cuidado Inoue..- se despidió Ichigo. La chica cerró la puerta y…

-¿qué?- reclamó Ichigo, pues todos en la casa se le quedaron viendo con cara de pocos amigos.

-No seas patán Ichigo.- le recriminó Rukia.

-Yo no te he educado así, ve y acompáñala.- le ordenó el doctor.

-Maldición.- dijo entre dientes.-Está bien regreso en un rato.- salió corriendo el pelinaranja.

-Inoue..- gritó a la distancia.

-Eh… ¿Kurosaki kun?.- la chica se detuvo, ya iba en la esquina y se volteó para verlo llegar corriendo pero…

-Hola preciosa….- le llegó un tipo por atrás tapándole la boca y agarrándole los brazos para que no pudiera escapar.

-¿qué?... Maldito.- dijo Ichigo para sí y corrió con todas sus fuerzas para no dejarlo escapar.-Hey! Tú! Suéltala!…- le gritó Ichigo.

-¿O qué escuincle?- se burló el hombre, tenía una pinta de matón, era musculosamente enorme y no tenía pelo, tenía muchas perforaciones y los dientes muy chuecos.

Se acercó Ichigo para darle el primer golpe, pero por detrás llegó otro tipo, menos grande pero igual con mucha fuerza y le pegó en el cuello con un palo de bat. La pelinaranja al ver lo que le había pasado al chico, forcejeó… pero lo único que logró fue que molestara mucho más al hombre y que este empezara a apretar más su mano contra la cara de la chica.

Ichigo se levantó sangrando, pero en cuanto pudo se volteo para pegarle al tipo que lo había atacado y lo dejó inconsciente.

-Si yo fuera tu, correría lo más rápido que pudiera.- dijo Ichigo para después escupir un poco de sangre.

-Malditoo.- se abalanzó el tipo enorme y aventó a Orihime.

Ichigo lo recibió con un golpe en el estómago y después una patada, pero el tipo no se dejaría vencer tan rápido por lo que devolvió los golpes, así estuvieron unos minutos hasta que Ichigo por fin noqueó al hombre, cuando vio que había terminado, se acerco a la pelinaranja que estaba aún en shock y le ofreció su mano.

-¿estás bien Inoue?- le preguntó el pelinaranja con una sonrisa.

-Sí gracias, pero Kurosaki kun, tú…tú estás….- dijo con la voz entrecortada.

-¿eh?... oh a esto… bueno no te preocupes no pasa nada, ven vamos a tu casa.- le levantó con cuidado. La chica sólo asintió con la cabeza y empezaron a caminar despacio.

-Kurosaki kun ¿seguro que estás bien?-Preguntó cuando por fin llegaron a la casa de la chica.

-No te preocupes Inoue, estoy perfectamente.- contestó él con una sonrisa,-¿Pero qué te pasó?…ese maldito te hizo daño después de todo, lo siento- dijo con una mirada melancólica y sin darse cuenta se había acercado mucho a ella, tal vez más de lo normal.

-P-pero Kurosaki kun…- quería decir Orihime, pero el joven shinigami le puso un dedo en sus labios para que no dijera nada más, ella se puso roja como un tomate, no reaccionaba como debía, ninguno de los dos lo hacía.

_Que… que estoy haciendo, esto no está bien.._ pensaba Kurosaki, pero era como si las órdenes que mandaba su cerebro no fueran recibidas por su cuerpo. Sentían sus alientos, sus aromas eran evidentes todo era perfecto… sus labios estaban a punto de sellarse en un beso cuando… **Tururururururururuuuu.**

Era el teléfono de la pelinaranja, los dos se separaron en ese momento, como si con el sonido del celular, hubieran salido del transe en el que se encontraban.

-E-es Tatsuki chan… gracias Kurosaki kun te veo mañana.- salió corriendo la chica.

_¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?... olvídalo Ichigo, no estabas pensando eso es seguro._ Se regañó el pelinaranja. Mientras tanto Orihime corrió hacia su pequeño departamento donde se metió rápidamente y cerró la puerta para luego dejarse caer completamente en el sillón que tenía en su sala. Abrió con las manos temblándole, su celular y vio la llamada perdida de Tatsuki, no podía hablar, no podía ni siquiera pensar, su mayor sueño estuvo a punto de hacerse realidad, no lo podía creer.

En la casa de los Kurosaki….

-¿qué paso quéeee?- se oyó decir al papá de Ichigo.

-Lo que te acabo de contar.- dijo Ichigo con cansancio mientras se quitaba los zapatos y los dejaba la entrada. –Por favor no me hagas repetir todo, además yo no fui el que preguntó.- le dijo mientras subía las escaleras a su cuarto.

-Estoy muy orgulloso de ti hijo, por fin has demostrado que eres un hombre que vale la pena.- le dijo Isshin en tono serio pero haciendo notar su orgullo.

-Ah vaya estas orgulloso de mí porque tuve una pelea callejera, raro, pero OK gracias viejo.-

-Ahora es tiempo de que te hable de otras cosas, por ejemplo ¿te he contado esa historia de las abejas y las flores?.- le dijo acercándose cuidadosamente a su hijo acompañándolo hasta la puerta de su cuarto.

-Idiota.- le cerró la puerta Ichigo en la cara.

Cuando el pelinaranja entró a su cuarto, se dirigió directamente a su cama, estaba a punto de tirarse para dormir, cuando un pequeño bulto salió de entre las sabanas.

-¿qué demonios?... ¿no les dije que no podías estar aquí?.- le dijo Ichigo al pequeño cachorrito que se hacía presente. Machami lo miró con sus enormes ojos y moviendo el rabito. –Así que renunciaste a tu forma original ¿eh?.. ¿y qué pasará cuando Orihime te necesite?.- el cachorro emitió un pequeño ladrido, el pelinaranja no se había dado cuenta pero le había dicho a la chica por su primer nombre. –Valiente lobo…- se burló Ichigo levantando a Machami y poniéndolo en el suelo para luego acostarse y quedarse dormido. La pequeña bola de pelos blanquecinos, subió a la cama y se quedó dormido junto al chico.

* * *

**Por favor imaginense que sonó un celular en la parte del beso... wa waaaaaaaa**

**¿que les pareció?**

**les agradó? espero que sí!**

**Oigan oigan... que les pareció el último capítulo del manga ... (para los que lo están siguiendo)... apoco no estuvo super guay!**

**Besos cua cua!**


	11. La decisión más importante

**Hola a tooooodooooos! Como toda buena historia, ésta se acerca a su final... D: buuuu! El siguiente capítulo será el final, pero no os preocupeis! que seguiré escribiendo!**

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece... bla bla bla **

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

Ya estaba amaneciendo y los rayos de sol de un nuevo día deslumbraba al joven pelinaranja en la casa de los Kurosaki, eso y la dulce forma de despertar de su amiga pelinegra.

-Ichigoooo.-. le gritó Rukia en el oído.

-Maldita enana del demonio, ¿qué te pasa?.- gritó Ichigo casi pegado a la lámpara por el susto que le habían metido.

-Lo siento si no lo hacía te quedarías ahí dormido y matarás al pobre de Machami de asfixia-

-Chizzz maldita bola de pelos, por cierto ¿en dónde se metió?.- preguntó el chico cuando de repente se escuchó un grito muy familiar proveniente del baño.

-Ichigooooooo ayúdame…., esto me quiere matar.-

El mencionado se asomó al baño y vio como Machami estaba tratando de atrapar a Kon quien se escondía en la tina de baño, pero el canino era tan pequeño que no alcanzaba a meterse y así sacar a su presa.

-OK suficiente por hoy, si le haces algo a Kon y Orihime se entera, se molestará contigo.- decía Ichigo mientras cargaba al lobezno por el pellejo.

_¿Le acaba de llamar por su primer nombre acaso?_ Pensaba la shinigami, pero no dijo nada.

-Ichiiigoo gracias te debería una, pero pensándolo bien, tu me debes varias, por todas esas veces que me meto a tu cuerpo y lo cuido.-

-Sabes no me molestaría que le hicieras un par de agujeros.- rectificó el pelinaranja poniendo a Machami en la tina para que se entretuviera un rato.

-No, no , noooooo Ichigoooooooo.- gritó desesperado Kon

Oye por cierto Ichigo ¿por que tienes el labio partido?- le preguntó la pelinegra mientras salvaba al peluche de ser destrozado por el "feroz" cachorro.

-Pequeña pelea callejera.-

-Ya veo, bueno me voy adelantando te veo en la escuela-

-¿qué? Eso es raro en ti…-

-Ya se lo que pasa es que Renji me dijo que quería hablar… no se que se trae entre manos ese cara de mandril… pero bueno te veo después…- se despidió la pelinegra.

-…. Así que por fin se te van a declarar ¿eh?- le molestó el pelinaranja antes de que la shingami pudiera siquiera dar un paso.

-Cállate idiota…. No creo que sea eso… además…-

-¿además?-

-a-además ni quiero…-

-Ajaaaa… si como no… ya vete que se te está haciendo tarde.-

Rukia se sonrojó enormemente y salió corriendo del baño.

-Bien…y ahora…. ¿qué haré contigo?..- dijo el shinigami sustituto volteando a ver a Machami.

En la escuela…..

-Iiiiichiiiiiiigoooooooooo.- lo saludó Keigo.

-Buenos días.- lo recibió Ichigo con una patada en el estómago

-Vienes de buenas Ichigo.- le dijo Mizuro

-Hola Mizuro…- le contestó el pelinaranja entrando al salón. Al entrar Ichigo saludó a todos, pero vio que cierta pelinaranja tenía la vista perdida en la ventana….

-Ichigooo...- llegó esta vez Keigo por detrás del pelinaranja, pero fue interceptado por la mochila del chico y le dio directo en la nariz. –Ichigo, ¿acaso hoy traes piedras en tu mochila?- le preguntó el chico con una mano en la nariz sangrante.

-No, pero sí noté que pesa más.- respondió el joven Kurosaki poniendo su mochila en la mesa para abrirla y ver porque pesaba tanto… cuando la abrió se llevó una gran sorpresa. –Tú.- y de su maleta saco a un pequeño animalito que era familiar para el grupo de amigos.

-¿Machami san?.- dijo Inoue con sorpresa saliendo del transe en el que se encontraba y acercándose al chico.-¿pero cómo?... si la maestra te ve aquí nos va a ir muy mal- se dirigió al canino.

-Inoue san tiene razón, Kurosaki tienes que llevártelo.- dijo Ishida.

-Maldita sea….me vas a sacar de quicio algún día sabes.- le dijo a Machami cargándolo en brazos. –Ya regreso, díganle a la profesora que tuve una emergencia.-

-¿A dónde cree que va Kurosaki san?.- ….la voz que era tan temida surgió por detrás de él.

-S-se-sensei?.-

-¿qué traes ahí?- le preguntó la maestra con mirada inquisidora.

-E-esto no es nada es sólo un peluche….sí eso…un peluche que mi hermana dejo por error en mi mochila y voy a dejárselo, porque si no…va a llorar mucho..- trastabilló un poco al responder.

-Ahhh un peluche…¿y por qué está respirando?.- volvió a preguntar la sensei.

-La verdad es que …. Es mío Maki sensei.- dijo Inoue de repente.

-Y ¿qué hace aquí?.-

-Pues verá… es que…- ya no supo que responder la pelinaranja.

-Bueno no importa sáquenlo de aquí inmediatamente o antes si es posible.- ordenó la maestra, pero como se trataba de Orihime no alzó la voz pero ni un poco.

-Hai.- respondió ella rápidamente.

Iban los dos pelinaranjas camino a la casa Kurosaki para dejar al pequeño cachorro .

-Heeee Inoue….lo de ayer yo…-

La chica al escuchar estas palabras pudo imaginarse qué rumbo tomaría la conversación, por lo que se apresuró a decir….

-Ohhh pero que bello está el cielo ¿no crees Kurosaki kun?- dijo al tiempo que volteaba su cabeza hacia arriba…-sobre todo hay mucho sol…a Machami san le gusta el sol, no le gusta que llueva.- esto lo dijo con voz un poco más baja y acariciando al nombrado.

-¿No le gusta la lluvia?...que coincidencia… al viejo Zangetzu tampoco, siempre me dice que prefiere el sol…-

-Kurosaki kun…. Lamento que Machami san te esté dando problemas, al parecer ha olvidado un poco quien es y….- no terminó de decir la pelinaranja.

-No te preocupes Inoue, no es ningún problema.- le dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.-Listo llegamos..- dijo mientras abría la puerta.

-Machami san, por favor pórtate bien… te veré pronto- se despidió la pelinaranja al tiempo que ponía al cachorro en el piso y éste iba a buscar lo que parecía ser su juguete.

-Kon… estás.-

-Ya lo se Ichigo.- dijo el pobre peluche mordisqueado que salía de estar escondido atrás de una puerta. –Pensé que ese monstruo con ojos "encantadores" iba a terminar con mi existencia.-

-No te preocupes por eso Kon… ya sabes lo que dicen…hierba mala nunca muere… creo que debería llevarte con Ishida para que te ayude un poco.- le dijo al tiempo que lo tomaba de una oreja para meterlo a una bolsa.

-Déjame…. Pido ir en los brazos de Inoue nee san- dijo el peluche mientras saltaba a la chica…pero no específicamente a sus brazos sino a sus pechos.

-Ni lo pienses.- lo interceptó Ichigo y lo puso en la bolsa. –Vamos Inoue…así podremos llegar por lo menos al almuerzo.-

-Hai.- lo siguió ella.

El camino de regreso a la escuela estuvo tranquilo, bueno..Kon no dejaba de moverse y quejarse porque iba en una bolsa de plástico y "sentía que el aire le faltaba". Tal y como dijo el pelinaranja, llegaron a la hora del almuerzo, y cuando llegaron a la azotea en donde se encontraban sus amigos, se dieron cuenta que no estaban completos…

-¿Dónde estan Kuchiki san y Abarai kun?- le preguntó la pelinaranja a su amiga y maestra de defensa personal.

-No lo sé, no llegaron ni a la primera hora, tal vez se vayan a saltar el día.- le respondió Tatsuki con una mano en el mentón en forma pensativa.

-Seguro Abarai ya se le declaró…. ja ja ja a este paso deben estar planeando la boda, esos dos se notaba a leguas que se amaban…- dijo Ishida en forma de broma.

-Se…amaban…. No,…..se aman- susurró la pelinaranja de forma melancólica y muy pensativa, por fin se iban a declarar su amor… ya todos se habían animado, pero ella no se atrevía a decirle lo que sentía al chico que tanto le gustaba.

El resto del día pasó rápidamente, ni Renji ni Rukia se aparecieron en la escuela, las clases terminaron y todos se fueron a sus respectivos hogares excepto Orihime, ella decidió pasear un poco por el parque.

Llegó al parque que le quedaba de camino y se sentó en una banca viendo hacia el lago, el aire estaba fresco y la luna se asomaba a temprana hora. La chica se quedó ahí durante un buen rato, antes de darse cuenta ya se le había hecho tarde, las estrellas ya iluminaban el cielo nocturno de la ciudad de Karakura.

-Ya debería irme, se hace tarde…- dijo para sí. –¿Por qué no puedo… no puedo…- empezó a derramar pequeñas lágrimas.

-¿Orihime?.- preguntó una voz muy familiar, y que en ese momento a la chica le pareció dulce y oportuna.

Inoue volteó a ver al dueño de la voz y detrás de ella estaba Machami, pero en su forma de lobo, tan gigante y majestuoso como la primera vez.

-Machami…san…¿pero cómo?... ¿no habías renunciado a tu forma de lobo para estar conmigo?.- preguntó algo desconcertada la chica pero en el fondo estaba muy feliz.

-De esta forma no puedo estar tanto tiempo contigo ¿no crees?, debo disfrazarme para que la gente no te vea raro.- le contestó con una sonrisa serena el gran canino.

-¿qué te trajo hasta aquí?.- le preguntó la pelinaranja limpiándose un poco las lágrimas, para disimular el hecho de que estaba llorando.

–Estás triste, tu corazón está confundido, es por eso que vengo a verte…. Recuerda que yo existo por ti…y se que algo malo es lo que pasa dentro de ti, así que supuse que te agradaría un poco de compañía.-

La chica sólo se acercó al lobo rápidamente quien estaba sentado y lo abrazó con muchísima fuerza y empezó a derramar un poco más de lágrimas.

-Gracias Machami san.- le susurró mientras se aferraba cada vez más.

La pelinaranja lloró un poco más en silencio abrazando a quien en ese momento era su consuelo y paño de lagrimas….. pasando un rato dejó de llorar y se encontró junto al lobo sentada y viendo de nuevo hacia el lago.

-Dime Orihime….¿por qué derramabas agua salada….?- preguntó el lobo sin dejar de ver el lago.

-Estaba triste, pero llegaste y ya no lo estoy.- entonces el canino la volteó a ver.

-¿qué es lo que perturba tu corazón?, siento la tristeza y la angustia, pero no sé la razón.-

La chica lo miró impresionada.

-Es por… por un chico.- confesó ella sonrojándose y agachando la mirada.

-¿Es acaso por Kurosaki?... te gusta ¿no es cierto?.- Inoue afirmó con la cabeza tímidamente. –Y ¿por qué no se lo dices?- dijo Machami sabiendo cuál sería la respuesta.

-Porque soy cobarde y no quiero…., tal vez… no me gusta tanto, porque no quiero decírselo- respondió la pelinaranja escondiendo su cabeza en la pata peluda de su amigo.

-¿no será más bien que le temes al rechazo?.- la chica afirmo nuevamente frotando su cabeza con la pata del lobo. –Tu corazón estaría más tranquilo si se lo dijeses.- con estas palabras logró que la chica lo volteara a ver con interés. –Recuerdas que cuando me preguntaste si había algo que odiara o no me gustara, yo te respondí que era la lluvia…porque era lluvia que dolía…- la chica afirmo rápidamente. –ese es el tipo de lluvia con el que me encuentro en tu corazón; me tranquiliza y me alegra el que ahora puedo estar contigo y puedo darte consejos para que eso no pase más.- le dijo mientras acercaba su enorme hocico a la cara de la chica. –Orihime, dile al chico, que te gusta, dile lo que sientes por él, si te rechaza entonces él no era para ti, si te acepta, entonces se feliz con él mientras estén juntos.- entonces saco un poco su lengua para darle una especie de beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias Machami san…- se levantó la chica. –Sí, mañana será el día….. mañana le diré lo que siento.- dijo con más ánimos y alzando su puño al aire. –Gracias de nuevo Machami san y perdón por la lluvia.- le dijo con una sonrisa, era una sonrisa original, no era fingida, en realidad la chica estaba más animada que antes. –Nos vemos luego Machami san, tengo que llegar a casa y prepararme para el gran día.- se despidió la chica corriendo rumbo a su hogar.

-Orihime…. Tu casa esta hacia el otro lado.- le gritó el lobo

-Es cierto ja ja ja ja gracias Machami san…- corrió la pelinaranja hacia el otro lado y esto causó una leve sonrisa en el lobo.

-Orihime …. Si supieras lo que te espera….- dijo para sí el lobo y luego se levantó y se puso a caminar rumbo a casa de los Kurosaki.

* * *

**Gracias por leerme... porfa déjen sus reviews! Muchas gracias por todos su comments anteriores! Me hacen muy feliz!**

**Be happy! Los veo en el prox. capitulo!  
**


	12. Ever After

Hey hola a todos... sí por fin lo terminé ja ja ja, como era el último quise hacerlo más largo...

Mucísimas gracias por leerlo y por sus reviews, sin ustedes no lo hubiera hecho posible (Hablo en serio)... waaaa en fin un poco de melancolia por ser el último pero también alegría porque así escribo más : )

Disclaimer: Bleach no es mio es de Tite Kubo sama... espero que sepa español, que le guste leer fan fics y que haga el ICHIHIME...wiwiwiiii

Ichihime for ever Y^w^Y

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

El lobo se puso camino a casa de los Kurosaki, no sin antes volver a su forma pequeña, era evidente que si seguía en su forma original llamaría la atención de más de una persona. Cuando por fin llegó entró por una pequeña puertita que le habían hecho en la entrada principal para que el cachorro pudiera entrar y salir cuando lo necesitara.

Al llegar a casa…

-Machaaaaamiiiii san…, estaba muy preocupada por ti….- llegó Yuzu al tiempo que lloraba para abrazar al pequeño canino.

-Siiiiii Machaaaaamiiiii saaan ¿dónde te habías metido…?- le secundó su ridículo padre.

-Si no lo sueltan creo que morirá de asfixia.- dijo Ichigo al tiempo que bajaba las escaleras al ver al pobre cachorro casi de color azul. –esta vez te tardaste en llegar bola de pelos.- regañó a Machami, a lo que el lobezno, que ya había crecido un poco, sólo dio un gran bostezo mostrando sus colmillos.

Después la "pequeña" bola de pelos empezó a subir las escaleras para dirigirse a donde había decidido sería su cuarto.

-Bueno ya que llegó Machami san y Yuzu ya estará más tranquila me voy a dormir, hasta mañana a todos.-

-Adiós Karin que descanses.- le deseó su hermano.-Yo también ya me voy a dormir, Yuzu deberías hacer lo mismo, de lo contrario no te podrás levantar mañana.-

-Sí hermano, muchas gracias….adiós.- se despidió de su padre y siguió a Karin y a su hermano.

-Esos son mis hijos.- dijo muy orgulloso y con una sonrisa el jefe de la familia Kurosaki.

Cuando Ichigo llegó a su cuarto….

-Tu otra vez… maldita sea…- le dijo a cierto animalito blanco que estaba en su cama. .Supongo que no te vas a mover ¿verdad?...ahhhh que remedio… está bien sólo hazte a un lado para que quepamos los dos.- le dijo al tiempo que lo movía al otro lado de la cama para que pudiera acostarse. Cuándo se pudo recostar miro al buró que tenía a lado de su cama y vio un pequeño sobre que decía "Amuleto Buena Suerte"… y entonces recordó la escena

_Flash Back_

_- Oye Ichigo por cierto, ten esto es para ti es un amuleto de buena suerte para los exámenes que se aproximan- le dijo la pequeña shinigami mientras le entregaba un sobre blanco cerrado. –Por cierto ni se te ocurra abrirlo hasta después de que pasen los exámenes porque si no se va la buena suerte- le aconsejó la pelinegra._

_-Pero los exámenes son hasta dentro de dos semanas, pasando el baile de primavera- le recordó Ichigo._

_-¿Algún problema con eso I-chiii-gooo?- le dijo una furiosa capitana con la que más valía no meterse._

_Fin Flash Back_

Tragó saliva pesadamente sólo de recordar la cara de Tatsuki ese día…

-Supongo que no pasa ya nada, ya casi terminan los exámenes.- entonces abrió el sobre y abrió los ojos como platos cuando vio su contenido… eran dos fotos de aquel día, cuando había ido en busca de la pelinaranja… en la foto estaban los dos dormidos y con plumón tenía escrito una de las fotos…_**" Para que te des cuenta…"**_ y un muñeco de Chappy sonriendo…, entonces la cara de sorpresa en el chico fue sustituida por una ligera sonrisa… -Maldita enana del infierno….- dijo en voz baja y luego cerró sus ojos.

Ya al día siguiente….

Los rayos de sol entraban por la ventana de Inoue haciéndola despertar, para su sorpresa había un pequeño bultito a su lado…

-Machami san… ¿qué se supone que haces aquí?..- dijo al tiempo que le acariciaba. – Oh es verdad.. tengo que darme prisa… hoy es el día..- anunciaba emocionada.

La pelinaranja se dio prisa y se puso el uniforme, cepilló su largo cabello y colocó las orquídeas que acostumbraba usar, pues eran un regalo de su hermano y antes fuente de sus poderes. De la mesa tomo una pequeña cajita que contenía su almuerzo y corrió hacia la puerta para irse a la escuela.

-Deséame suerte Machami san….- se despidió del lobo.

Llegando a la escuela…

-Mi bella Orihimeeeee…- corrió a saludarla Chizuru.

-Buenos días Orihime..- saludó Tatsuki dándole una patada a la alocada chica que se acercaba peligrosamente a su amiga.

-Buenos días chicas…- saludó ella con una sonrisa.

-Hola Orihime…- saludó Rukia que venía con Renji.

-Kuchiki san, Abarai kun..- saludó Orihime .-¿No viene Kurosaki kun?...- preguntó ella en tono bajo y un poco decepcionada.

-Seguramente el zángano del mal se quedó dormido…- dijo Rukia con despreocupación.

-Buenos días clase… siéntense ya vamos a empezar..- dijo la maestra al tiempo que entraba al salón.

Llegó la hora del almuerzo y las chicas se fueron a su lugar en el jardín de la escuela.

-Orihime te ves decepcionada ¿por qué?.- preguntó Tatsuki mientras le daba una mordida a su sándwich

-¿eh?... oh no nada no es nada importante.- dijo la mencionada con una leve sonrisa.

-Pero es algo ¿ no es así?.- dijo Rukia

-Pues…. hoy… pensaba….decírselo.- dijo la pelinaranja sonrojándose en extremo.

Tanto Rukia como Tatsuki casi se ahogan con sus respectivas comidas al escuchar decir eso a Inoue.

-¿decirle qué a quién?- preguntó la pelirrosa de gafas.

-Hoy iba a ser el día, pero… la verdad es que me estoy arrepintiendo… tal vez… será mejor que no se lo diga…- agregó Orihime con aire de tristeza.

-Orihime…- susurró Tatsuki volteando a ver a Rukia quien estaba muy molesta.

EL resto del almuerzo paso rápido, y por lo menos en el grupo de las chicas con cierto silencio, no incómodo pero si fuera de lo usual.

Las clases aún no terminaban cuando Rukia salió del salón, no sin que antes el pelirrojo le preguntara…

-¿A dónde crees que vas?-

-Voy a casa de los Kurosaki… ese idiota se quedó dormido y hoy era un gran día para él…- le dijo con enfado

-Ichigo… Ichigo…..- susurraba cierta shinigami pelinegra.

-¿qué es lo que quieres?.- le contestó el pelinaranja mientras seguía con los ojos cerrados y recostado en su cama.

-¿Si sabías que te saltaste todo el día de doy?.-

-¿De que hablas? ¿qué hora es?.- saltó como resorte de su cama.

-la 1:00, aunque te apures no llegarías ni a la última hora-

-¿qué? maldita sea, porque nadie en esta casa se molestó en avisarme.-

-Bueno, no te perdiste de nada importante de hecho… aunque…- se quedó pensando un poco Rukia.

-Rukia, sólo sácame de una duda…. ¿Lo que estoy viendo, no , lo que me está deslumbrando es un anillo de compromiso?- le preguntó el shinigami sustituto queriendo molestar.

-¿Qué?...ohuuu esto ja ja ja ja ja ja ¿cómo te diste cuenta?...- poniendo la mano que portaba el hermoso anillo de diamante en su boca para cubrir su risa burlona.

-Tal vez porque no lo quitabas del sol…- le respondió levantando una ceja. –Felicidades, en hora buena Rukia.- le felicitó con una sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias, ohh antes de que lo olvide, quería entregarles esto.- le dijo la shinigami entregándole un sobre blanco con las iniciales _R&R_ escritas en color dorado.

-Ya veo…-

-Que quede claro que el dorado fue idea de ella.- dijo una voz que salía detrás de la pelinegra asustándola y haciéndola saltar.

-Ja ja ja … felicidades Renji ya era hora.-

-… si bueno…. Yo creo que tú ya te tardaste..- quiso cambiar de tema un poco el pelirrojo.

-Si Ichigo, ¿cuándo piensas decirle a Orihime lo que de verdad sientes.?-

-Creo que eso aún tardará… hasta que no lo acepte.- dijo otra voz que entraba por la puerta. Era Ishida y venía con Tatsuki.

-Ichigo, si no te apuras a reconocerlo alguien más puede llegar a la vida de Hime y te la van a bajar.- lo molestó Tatsuki.

El pelinaranja empezaba a enojarse por todo el ruido que estaban haciendo sus amigos.

-Ichigo, Tatsuki tiene razón.- llegó diciendo Chad.

-¿desde cuándo mi cuarto se convirtió en la sala de consejo?...- dijo muy molesto Ichigo

-Ichigo… entre más lo niegues…., es más ya viste las fotos…- le decía Rukia.

-Eres muy lento Ichigo, no lo niegues, sí te gusta.- decía también Renji

Todos decían cosas al mismo tiempo y el ruido se hacía más insoportable hasta que…

-Porque no se van callando de una vez por todas, no he negado en ningún momento nada ¿o si?- dijo ya el pelinaranja fuera de sus casillas.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, no lo podían creer, ¿Kurosaki Ichigo… estaba admitiendo el hecho de que le gustaba la pelinaranja?.

-I-Ichigo?.- preguntó Tatsuki un poco miedosa por como podría reaccionar su amigo.

-Eres lento Kurosaki, porque no vas y se lo dices ya.- lo regañó Ishida.

-¿qué prisa tienen?.-

-Vaya… no tienes remedio.- suspiró Renji.

-Si serás bobo baboso… hoy vimos a Hirotaka hablando con ella…. Seguramente la estaba invitando a salir…- habló Rukia.

-Te refieres al patán ese cara de….-

-Sí a ese mismo..- afirmó Rukia antes de que Ichigo pudiera terminar su insulto.

-Bien no me importa… si ella prefiere salir con él, entonces que lo haga.- dijo Ichigo de mal modo cruzando los brazos

-no lo dices en serio…- dijo Ishida al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza.

-Por supuesto que no…. ¿qué hora es?..- dijo Tatsuki

-Ya casi son las 2:00 p.m.- dijo Renji

-Bien aún es temprano. Ichigo arréglate salimos de aquí en media hora ¿me escuchaste?- habló Tatsuki

-¿qué?...¿a dónde quieren ir?-

-Ohhh ….Tatsuki eres un genio…tú apresúrate, nosotros nos encargamos del resto.- dijo Rukia sorprendida por el maravillosos plan de su amiga.

-Ven Ichigo te ayudaremos de ser necesario…- lo empezó a jalar Renji.

-¿Qué? ¿estás loco? Cara de mandril suéltame….- y así se fue gritando el pelinaranja rumbo al baño mientras era jalado por Renji y empujado por el Quincy

-Vámonos nostras también Rukia, tenemos un par de cosas que hacer antes.-

Y así las dos chicas partieron… cuando regresaron a casa de los Kurosaki…..

-Bien Ichigo ¿estás listo?.- preguntó la capitana de judo.

-Sí…aunque insisto ¿por qué demonios están tan intensos con este asunto?-

-Ya te dijimos, si no te apuras te la van a bajar… además es obvio que están hechos el uno para el otro…- agregó Rukia.

-Bien vámonos…-

-¿A dónde?, ni siquiera saben en donde está.-

-Eso es lo que tu crees, Tatsuki y yo fuimos con unas fuentes mientras tu estabas listo, y nos dijeron que está en una heladería muy cerca de aquí.-

-Entonces… ¿qué estamos esperando?- y así fue como los cinco amigos se fueron en busca de la pelinaranja.

Al llegar a la heladería grande fue su sorpresa por lo que vieron… ahí estaba Orihime, pero no estaba sola….

-Maldita sea… está con Hirotaka..- maldijo Rukia

-Bien… hora de irse.- dijo Ichigo mientras se preparaba para una huida decente pero…

-Ni siquiera lo pienses Kurosaki, tu trabajo te ha costado admitirlo, así que ya vas.- lo empujo Ishida hacia la tienda.

Cuando entraron a la heladería lo único que se escuchó fue la campanita de la puerta y una de las meseras les dio la bienvenida ofreciéndoles alguna mesa.

-¿Están esperando a alguien?.- preguntó la mesera quien los sentaba en una mesa "curiosamente" cerca de la pelinaranja y de su acompañante, mientras les ponía unos menús.

-No… de hecho esperamos no tardar.- dijo Renji ofreciendo una sonrisa la cual provocó que se sonrojara la mesera.

-Eres ridículo Renji…- se molestó Rukia.

-Hirotaka kun ¿estás seguro de eso?- se escuchó la voz de la pelinaranja en la otra mesa.

-Sí, no te preocupes… estoy seguro de que va a funcionar, además…nadie saldría herido.- era la voz del chico que la acompañaba.

Todos en la mesa del pelinaranja escuchaban muy atentamente la conversación de la otra mesa, en especial Ichigo, pues cada palabra que decía Hirotaka lo hacía querer romperle la cara por estar con Orihime.

-P-pero…-

-Inoue san… te prometo que no dolerá…, es más llevaré algo de alcohol para desinhibir-

-Está bien pero ¿cuándo?-

-¿Ves porque te dijimos que te habías visto lento Ichigo?- lo reprendió Tatsuki, el pobre pelinaranja no podía más… se estaba poniendo rojo de rabia, ya se estaba imaginando lo peor.. ¿qué es lo que quería hacer ese cretino con Orihime? Eran los pensamientos que le rodeaban en ese momento.

-Cuándo tu quieras y te sientas lista.- se escuchó la voz del chico con el que iba Inoue.

-Bien, creo que saldrá bien…. lo haremos esta noche..¿te parece?.-

-Maravilloso, entonces te veo en tu casa….- iba a terminar la frase pero en ese momento se levantó un furioso Ichigo de la mesa de atrás.

-Ni lo pienses….- fueron sus únicas palabras.

-¿Kurosaki kun?...¿q-qué haces aquí?...- preguntó nerviosa Inoue.

-Kurosaki ¿qué quieres?... este asunto es entre Inoue y yo.- dijo algo furioso Hirotaka, aunque en realidad estaba muy nervioso, sabia que Kurosaki Ichigo no era un tipo con el que le gustaría meterse.

-Inoue… se que no es el momento, ni el lugar pero debo decírtelo de una vez por todas…te advierto que se que puede sonar cursi, pero no me importa necesito que lo sepas… m-me gustas mucho, y no sólo me gustas, si no que te quiero… te quiero tanto que te protegería con mi propia vida, iría hasta el mismo infierno por ti de ser necesario, eres lo más valioso que me ha pasado y, todos los días me imagino que si algo te llega a pasar no me lo perdonaría porque se que pude haberlo evitado, como aquella vez de Hueco Mundo, todo fue mi culpa y tu arriesgaste tu vida para salvarnos, te juro que no volverá a pasar. Una sonrisa tuya vale oro para mi….. sólo por ti, caminaría en la infinidad, afrontaría contigo la eternidad .… y no me puedo imaginar una vida sin ti…- terminó de decir el shinigami sustituto con la cara más roja, pero de vergüenza.

-Kurosaki…¿kun?-

-¿de qué demonios hablas?.- le preguntó Hirotaka.

-Kurosaki kun… Hirotaka kun y yo estábamos poniéndonos de acuerdo para el trabajo de ciencias…-

-¿Trabajo de ciencias?- decía mientras apretaba los puños y escondía la mirada, sentía que la cara le ardía… quería huir.

-Sí…. Vamos a disecar una rana…. Inoue san no quería porque iba a ser muy doloroso para la rana.-

-Así que Hirotaka kun propuso dormirla antes con un poco de alcohol..-

Ichigo al escuchar esto no pudo hacer otra cosa que bajar la mirada para tapar las lagrimas que estaban escurriendo e irse del lugar, no sin antes decir…

-Lo siento Inoue.. sólo…olvida lo que dije ¿si?.- y entonces corrió hacia la puerta para salir huyendo de esa escena tan vergonzosa recién vivida.

-Ichigo…- susurró Rukia preparándose para ir detrás de él, pero Renji la detuvo por el brazo.

-Sólo espera… mira.- dijo volteando a ver a Inoue.

-Kurosaki kun… espera…- gritó la pelinaranja y salio corriendo detrás del shinigami sustituto.-Kurosaki kun por favor espera….- gritó de nuevo pero esta vez alcanzándolo.

-Inoue..yo…- no pudo terminar de decir porque sintió como un cuerpo frágil pero lleno de amor y ternura lo abrazaba por la espalda.

-Y-yo… yo también te amo Kurosaki kun.- estas palabras hicieron que el pelinaranja se congelara por completo… no sabía que hacer ni que decir, simplemente no se lo esperaba, lo único que atinó a hacer fue voltear para ver de frente a la chica. –Kurosaki kun….- la chica no terminó porque el pelinaranja amablemente le puso la mano en sus labios.

-No digas nada…. Orihime me acabas de hacer el hombre más feliz del mundo.- le dijo con una tierna sonrisa y con brillo muy especial es sus bellos ojos color chocolate. La chica reaccionó rápidamente a lo que él le había dicho, cada palabra estaba llena de una emoción especial, pero… lo más importante, la había llamado por su primer nombre.

-Kurosaki kun.- dijo ella aforrándose fuertemente al bien formado torso del shinigami sustituto y con lagrimas en sus ojos, peor no eran lagrimas de tristeza, no, eran lagrimas de emoción y de felicidad. Él le correspondió el abrazo, luego la alejo un poco y le tomó de la barbilla suavemente…y la acercó lentamente hacia él. La pelinaranja instintivamente cerró los ojos, el color en sus mejillas era de un leve carmín. Podía sentir el suave y delicioso aroma de su aliento…. Sin duda alguna era embriagante, irresistible. La mano que sostenía la barbilla de la chica era calida pero firme, la piel del rostro de la chica suave, delicada… por fin sucedió. Sus labios se unieron en uno sólo. Orihime rodeo el cuello de Ichigo con sus brazos delicados, el puso sus manos en la cintura de la chica. Se despegaron por un momento y él le sonrío, para luego nuevamente darle el beso más bello y puro en la historia de los besos. La segunda vez que se separaron fue para celebrar este nuevo comienzo, el joven Kurosaki la levantó de la cintura y ella río junto con él.

-Se ven muy bien juntos… por fin…. el beso…- suspiró Rukia.

-¿celosa?.- le dijo Renji tomándola por sorpresa.

-¿q-qué? ¿yo?...no por supuesto que no.- fue rápidamente su nerviosa respuesta, pero el shinigami pelirojo sonrío para luego también besarla.

-Señorita…. Creo que la tendré que raptar.-

-No creo que pueda…- dijo la pelinegra sonriendo y con aire de suficiencia.

-¿a no? ¿Y eso?...- preguntó Abarai siguiéndole el juego.

-Porque me voy a casar y a mi futuro esposo no le haría ni tantita gracia.- dijo para ser luego ella quien iniciara el beso.

-Papáaaaaaaa….. ya vas otra vez con los besos….- dijo un pequeño niño en tono de reclamo y haciendo un gesto de asco.

-No no papi sigue ,sigue …. Está muy linda la historia.- dijo esta vez una voz de niña, que era menor que el niño.

Ambos niños eran pelinaranjas, el pequeño tenía el pelo muy despeinado y unos ojos color café avellana muy grandes; la pequeña tenía el pelo suelto, pero le llegaba un poco abajo del cuello, era muy bonita y tenia una sonrisa hermosa.

-¿se puede saber que hacen aún despiertos?- dijo una voz proveniente de la puerta del cuarto del los niños.

Los tres presentes voltearon a ver a la dueña de esa voz.

-Mamiiiiii… papi nos estaba contando un cuento..- dijo la pequeña niña señalando a su padre.

-Amor… si no se duermen temprano mañana no se van a despertar para la escuela.- le dijo con cariño la mujer a su esposo.

-Es por eso que nos contaba un cuento de acción, hasta que llegó a la parte de los besos.- reclamaba el pequeño cruzando los brazos y frunciendo el sueño.

-Fukuo vamos debes admitir que la historia no estuvo mal.- le dijo su padre mientras lo arropaba.

-Ya dije… hasta la parte de los besos…- reclamó el pequeño Kurosaki.

-Papi cuéntanos que paso con el héroe y la princesa….¿se casaron? ¿tuvieron hijos?...¿qué paso?...- preguntó emocionada la niñita.

El joven padre volteo a ver a su hermosa esposa que estaba recargada en la puerta y cuando ella asintió el procedió…

-Sí…. Se casaron y tuvieron hijos… además de que fueron felices por toda la eternidad…- esta vez era el turno de arropar a la pequeña.

-¿y con los amigos?-

-Los dos shinigamis tuvieron su boda en la Sociedad de Almas, todos los capitanees estuvieron presentes y por supuesto también fueron el shinigami sustituto y la princesa, el Quincy y la capitana de Judo, pero esa, Miu… es otra historia.- le dijo la pelinaranja sonriéndole y acercándose para darle un beso en la frente.

-Mamiiiii….- se aquejó la pequeña.

-Que descansen amores..- se despidió la madre apagando la luz.

-Hasta mañana…, Machami san por favor cuida sus sueños- se despedía su padre al tiempo que cerraba la puerta del cuarto de los pequeños.

-¿Alguien me puede explicar en que momento pase a ser "San Juan Pestañas"…- dijo en tono bajo para que sólo los padres escucharan el canino blanco mientras entraba al cuarto de los niños. El lobo ya había crecido bastante, tanto que estaba a la altura casi de la cintura de la pelinaranja.

-Machami san…. Duerme conmigo por favor…- le pidió la niñita mientras con la palma golpeaba un poco su cama para que el lobo subiera, y este obedeció y con ternura y cuidado se puso a lado de la chica.

-Gracias Machami.- contestó Ichigo con un tono divertido.

-¿Así que vivieron felices para siempre?.- le dijo la mujer a su esposo con una sonrisa mientras ponía sus delicadas manos en el fuerte torso del hombre.

-En efecto…- le respondió él mientras la abrazaba y la besaba. –Te amo Hime…- le dijo al oído para volverla a besar.

-Yo también te amo Kurosaki Ichigo.- le dijo ella respondiéndole al beso.

-Sabes… esto de yo sea un shinigami de sangre pura y tú un hermoso ser que viene sólo Dios sabe de dónde y que los dos vayamos a vivir para siempre…. Nos va a dar suficiente tiempo para hacer muchas cosas..- le dijo en tono pícaro a su esposa.

-Hablando de tiempo…. Tengo que decirte algo…- le dijo ella mientas se sonrojaba y bajaba levemente la mirada.

-¿qué es?.. ¿está todo bien?..- preguntó él en tono preocupado.

-Doctor…. va a ser padre por tercera vez..- le sonrío y lo miró a los ojos para que Ichigo le devolviera la sonrisa .

-Gracias..- le dijo él en tono dulce y con una sonrisa.

* * *

Gracias a todos los que estuvieron siguiendo la historia y dejaron reviews… espero el final también les haya gustado…

*San Juan Pestañas: personaje conocido por hacer que los niños duerman y tengan dulces sueños.

No olviden los reviews y los sigo leyendo en otras ocaciones amor y paz

wiwiiiiiiiiiii


End file.
